


Lebensabschnitte

by Bythia



Series: Lebensabschnitte [1]
Category: The Three Investigators | Die drei ??? - Various Authors
Genre: Coming Out, Homophobia, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:27:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24485869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bythia/pseuds/Bythia
Summary: Peter hatte sich auf ruhige Weihnachtsferien gefreut. Immerhin hatte er die Hälfte des vergangenen Jahres damit verbracht seinen gemeinsamen Urlaub mit Bob zu planen, von dem dieser freilich noch nichts weiß, da es nicht nur ein Geschenk zu Weihnachten sondern auch zu ihrem ersten Jahrestag sein soll. Doch dann eskaliert die ohnehin angespannte Lage zwischen Peter und seinen Eltern und von einem Moment auf den nächsten, ist alle Vorfreude vergessen. Immer hatte Peter sich vor diesem Gespräch mit seinen Eltern gefürchtet und sich viele Gedanken darüber gemacht. Und doch kommt alles anders, als er es sich immer vorgestellt hatte.
Relationships: Bob Andrews/Pete Crenshaw | Peter Shaw
Series: Lebensabschnitte [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1768786
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Weder die Charaktere noch irgendetwas aus dieser Welt gehört mir. Ich habe mir all das nur augeliehen, um ein wenig damit zu spielen. Ich verdiene kein Geld mit den Geschichten, für die ich sie ausgeliehen habe. Aber die Worte sind meine, also kopiert sie bitte nicht, um sie als eure auszugeben.
> 
> Viel Spaß,  
> Bythia

Peter ließ sich mit einem mulmigen Gefühl auf seinen Platz am Esstisch sinken. Sein Vater saß bereits und seine Mutter stellte gerade noch die Kartoffeln auf den Tisch, bevor sie sich ebenfalls setzte. Die Stimmung im Hause Shaw war angespannt und es war nicht das erste Mal, dass Peter am liebsten geflohen wäre.

Es war lange her, dass Peter ein Gespräch mit seinen Eltern geführt hatte ohne dabei auf jedes Wort zu achten, das er über seine Lippen ließ. Peter hatte ganz unbewusst am Anfang begonnen sich von dem Leben seiner Eltern zu distanzieren und er hatte viele Wochen gebraucht um zu erkennen, woran es lag, dass er jedes ihrer Worte als Angriff wertete und zeitgleich jedes seiner Worte als Provokation empfunden wurde.

Peter hatte begonnen die angespannt Stimmung wahr zu nehmen, kurz bevor er sich von Kelly getrennt hatte. Es war diese Zeit gewesen, als er begonnen hatte über sein Leben nach zu denken, über seine Beziehung zu Kelly, über seine Beziehung zu seinen Eltern. Er hatte schon immer wenig Zeit im Haus seiner Eltern verbracht, dennoch war er immer der Meinung gewesen, zu ihnen kommen zu können, wenn er reden musste oder Rat brauchte.

Dass er sich damit geirrt hatte, war ihm vor zwei Jahren klar geworden. Er war bereits einige Monate mit Kelly zusammen gewesen, als ihre Großmutter krank geworden war. Peter hatte die alte Dame schnell ins Herz geschlossen, obwohl er ihr nur wenige Male begegnet war. Kelly hatte eine enge Bindung zu ihrer Großmutter gehabt und Peter hatte Kellys Liebe zu ihrer Großmutter sehr schnell nachvollziehen können.

Es war Kellys Großmutter trotz ihren hohen Alters immer gut gegangen. Viele der Gebrechen, die ältere Leute in der Regel hatten, waren ihr unbekannt gewesen. Doch dann hatte sie sich erst eine Bronchitis und schließlich eine Lungenentzündung eingefangen. Trotz ihres eigentlich guten Immunsystems hatte sie diesem Angriff auf ihren Körper nichts entgegen zusetzten gehabt. Kelly war am Boden zerstört gewesen, nachdem ihre Großmutter so unerwartet gestorben war.

Peter war davon nicht weniger aus der Bahn geworfen worden. Doch als er mit seiner Trauer zu seinen Eltern gegangen war, hatten diese ihn zurück gewiesen. Seine Mutter hatte gesagt, er solle sich solche Dinge nicht so sehr zu Herzen nehmen, schließlich hätte er die alte Frau kaum gekannte. Dieses Verhalten seiner Mutter hatte Peter so sehr erschüttert, dass er Tage lang nicht mit seinen Eltern geredet hatte.

Im Nachhinein erschien selbst ihm seine Reaktion auf diese Worte seiner Mutter als zu heftig. Doch das änderte nichts daran, dass das Verhältnis zu seinen Eltern eine heftige Erschütterung erlitten hatte. Peter war nie wieder mit seinen Problemen bei seinen Eltern gewesen. Es waren Justus und Bob an die er sich wandte, wenn er Hilfe oder Rat brauchte.

Die Spannung, die Peter seit dem gespürt hatte, war greifbar geworden, als er und Kelly feststellten, dass die Beziehung zwischen ihnen keine Zukunft hatte. Seine Eltern hielten es für einen Fehler sich von Kelly zu trennen. Doch in letzter Zeit schienen sie ohnehin alles für einen Fehler zu halten, was Peter tat. Seit er sich von Kelly vor anderthalb Jahren getrennt hatte, hatte er kaum noch etwas mit seinen Eltern zu tun. Er ging ihnen aus dem Weg so weit es möglich war.

An diesem Abend war das nicht möglich gewesen. Normalerweise flüchtete er zu Bob, doch der war mit seinem Vater zu einer Tagung gefahren, über die Mr Andrews für die LA Post berichten sollte. Dafür hatte Bob den Freitag vor den Weihnachtsferien sogar frei bekommen. Mittlerweile war Sonntag Abend und Peter fühlte sich in der andauernden Anwesenheit seiner Eltern zusehends unwohler. Er wollte sich nicht ausgerechnet vier Tage vor Heilig Abend mit ihnen streiten und doch war ihm nur zu deutlich bewusst, dass sich ein Streit schon den ganzen Abend anbahnte.

„Hast du dir schon Gedanken darüber gemacht, an welche Universität du nach der Schule gehen wirst?“, durchbrach Mr Shaw die Stille am Esstisch.

Peter starrte mit gerunzelter Stirn auf seinen Teller und schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich habe noch anderthalb Jahre Zeit, Dad“, erwiderte er ruhig. „Ich weiß noch nicht einmal was ich machen möchte, ob ich überhaupt studieren will.“

„Darüber besteht ja wohl kein Zweifel“, empörte sich sein Vater.

„Vielleicht will ich ja lieber eine Ausbildung machen“, murmelte Peter zwischen zwei Bissen eher zum Trotz. Er wusste, dass er studieren sollte, wenn er die Möglichkeit dazu hatte. Wahrscheinlich würde man ihm in anderthalb Jahre die Sportstipendien nach werfen, also würde es an Möglichkeiten nicht mangeln. Doch es ging Peter gegen den Strich, dass seine Eltern der Meinung waren, sein Leben bestimmen zu können, obwohl sie davon schon seit langer Zeit kaum mehr eine Ahnung hatten.

„Eine Ausbildung ist keine Alternative“, stellte Mr Shaw mit ernstem Gesicht fest. „Und du solltest dir langsam wirklich über deine Zukunft Gedanken machen! Du bist aus dem Alter für deine Detektiv-Spiele wirklich raus!“

Peter sah mit finsterem Blick zu seinem Vater auf. „Das sind keine Spiele!“, sagte er mit Nachdruck.

Das war am Anfang irgendwann einmal so gewesen, als sie begonnen hatten, als Justus ihre Visitenkarten gedruckt hatte und als Hitchcock sie auf die Suche nach dem Geisterschloss geschickt hatte. Doch je mehr Zeit vergangen war und je mehr Fälle sie gelöst hatten, war es immer ernster geworden. Ihre Detektivarbeit war schon lange kein Spiel mehr.

„Eure Spiele haben nichts mit dem realen Leben zu tun, Peter“, stellte Mrs Shaw kopfschüttelnd fest. „Ihr solltet euch alle lieber auf wichtigere Dinge konzentrieren!“

Peter seufzte. „Wir werden sicherlich nicht die drei Fragezeichen auflösen!“ Dieses Thema kam nicht zum ersten Mal auf und er war es wirklich Leid.

„Du solltest dich auf die Schule konzentrieren!“, meinte Mr Shaw ernst. „Und du solltest dir Gedanken darüber machen, was du danach machen willst!“

„Du tust so als würde ich gar nichts für die Schule tun!“, empörte sich Peter. „Wenn ich mich mit Justus und Bob treffe, machen wir genauso oft etwas für die Schule, wie wir ermitteln. Ich glaube nicht, dass ihr wirklich einen Grund habt euch über meine Noten zu beschweren.“

„Wir haben uns doch nicht beschwert!“, wehrte Mrs Shaw ab. „Wir machen uns nur Sorgen um deine Zukunft, Peter!“

„Die wird sich schon finden“, murmelte Peter genervt.

„Es ist ein Fehler ohne einen Plan die Schule zu beenden“, warf Mr Shaw ein.

„Ich werde dann schon einen Plan haben. Ihr könnt anfangen euch Sorgen zu machen, wenn ich in einem Jahr noch nicht weiß, was ich tun soll“, gab Peter beleidigt zurück. „Wer weiß, was in dem Jahr noch alles passiert!“

„Du überschätzt die Zeit, die dir noch bleibt!“, stellte Mr Shaw fest.

„Tu ich vielleicht“, antwortete Peter und hob die Schultern. „Aber manche Dinge muss man durch Erfahrung lernen. Ich sehe keinen Grund mich jetzt schon für ein Studium zu entscheiden oder mir eine Uni auszusuchen. Ich habe andere Dinge im Kopf als die Zeit nach der Schule.“

„Niemand hat gesagt, dass du nicht Partys und Mädchen im Kopf haben sollst“, erwiderte Mr Shaw. „Deine Mutter und ich würden dich nur gern einmal hier zu Hause sitzen und lernen sehen!“

„Wer redet denn von Partys und Mädchen?“, wollte Peter mit gerunzelter Stirn wissen.

Dieses Gespräch ging in keine Richtung, die ihm gefiel, ganz abgesehen davon, dass er überhaupt nicht wusste, wie sein Vater plötzlich darauf kam. Auf Partys war er in den letzten Monaten nur sehr selten gewesen und das letzte Mädchen, mit dem er ausgegangen war, war Kelly.

Mrs Shaw sah lächelnd zu ihrem Sohn. „Uns ist doch klar, dass du nicht halb so oft bei Bob übernachtest, wie du behauptest, Peter. Wir haben nichts dagegen, wenn du dich mit Mädchen triffst. Wir würden auch nichts dagegen sagen, wenn du ein Mädchen mit hier her bringen würdest!“

Peter starrte seine Mutter einen Moment ausdruckslos an, bevor er den Blick auf seinen Teller richtete und sich schweigend dem Essen widmete. Das Problem war, dass er sehr viel öfter bei Bob schlief, als seine Eltern es wussten, und aus Gründen, die sie mit Sicherheit die Fassung verlieren lassen würde, sollten sie es erfahren. Er hatte sich mit keinem Mädchen mehr getroffen, seit er sich von Kelly getrennt hatte, aus dem einfachen Grund, dass er kein Interesse an _irgendeinem_ Mädchen hatte.

„Hast du eine feste Freundin?“, wollte Mrs Shaw neugierig wissen.

Peter schüttelte den Kopf. Halt bloß den Mund, ermahnte er sich selbst in Gedanken. Er würde nur Dinge sagen, die er besser für sich behielt. Obwohl es ihm in den Finger juckte seinen Eltern einfach zu sagen, dass er einen Freund hatte. Allein die Angst vor ihrer Reaktion hinderte ihn seit einem Jahr daran, es tatsächlich zu tun. Und eigentlich wollte er bei seinem Coming out auch Bob dabei haben, als Unterstützung und weil es dabei auch um ihn ging.

„Vielleicht solltest du es doch noch einmal mit Kelly versuchen“, schlug sein Vater ihm vor.

„Kelly hat einen Freund“, stellte Peter um Ruhe bemüht fest. Und ich auch, fügte er in Gedanken hinzu.

„Bist du deshalb so niedergeschlagen in letzter Zeit?“, wolle Mrs Shaw besorgt wissen.

Peter seufzte. 'In letzter Zeit' bezog sich dann wohl auf die letzten drei Tagen. In Peters Augen war es ein Wunder, dass seine Mutter es überhaupt bemerkt hatte, nachdem sie vor einem Jahr kein Wort darüber verloren hatte, als es im deutlich schlechter gegangen war, als er noch keine Ahnung gehabt hatte, ob es sich jemals auszahlen würde um Bobs Liebe zu kämpfen.

„Nein. Ich freue mich für Kelly. Sie ist glücklich mit ihm und diese Beziehung hat definitiv mehr Zukunft, als unsere es hatte.“

Der Blick, den seine Mutter ihm zu warf, war voller Mitleid.

Peter runzelte unwillig die Stirn. „Ich will nichts von Kelly. Ich habe gar kein Interesse an irgendeinem Mädchen!“ Das war mehr als er hatte sagen wollen, doch nun war es zu spät.

„Wie bitte?“ Mrs Shaw sah ihn verständnislos an.

„Wenn ich euch noch einmal jemanden vorstelle, wird es ein Freund sein“, meinte Peter entschieden. Er versuchte seine Unsicherheit zu verstecken. Jetzt hatte er einmal mit diesem Thema angefangen, da würde er keinen Rückzieher mehr machen. Er war es Leid seinen Eltern einen der wichtigsten Teile seines Lebens zu verschweigen. Und er war es Leid auf jedes seiner Worte achten zu müssen. Vielleicht war es ein schlechter Zeitpunkt, doch den richtigen Moment gab es wahrscheinlich ohnehin nicht.

„Über so etwas macht man keine Scherze, Peter“, wies sein Vater ihn entschieden zurück, während Mrs Shaw unfähig war auch nur ein Wort hervor zu bringen.

„Das ist mir durchaus klar, Dad“, meinte Peter ungerührt. Er hatte von Anfang an gewusst, dass er mit dieser Offenbarung auf keine Gegenliebe treffen würde. „Ich meine es ernst. Ich bin schwul.“

Die Stille, die sich über den Tisch legte war drückend. Peter hielt dem harten Blick seines Vaters stand. In der Zeit, als ihm bewusst geworden war, dass er schwul war, hatte er sich einmal vorgenommen, seinem Vater nie klein bei zu geben. Er hatte sich vor über einem Jahr entschieden zu dem stehen, was er war. Und auch sein Vater würde daran nichts ändern.

Mrs Shaw war die erste, die wieder etwas tat. Sie legte ihr Besteck geräuschvoll auf dem Tisch ab und stand auf. „Das ist eine Phase. Es wird vorbei gehen. Und du wirst dich dann dafür schämen es jemals ausgesprochen zu haben!“

Peter sah seiner Mutter fassungslos nach, als sie den Raum verließ. „Na klar, es ist nur eine Phase“, meinte er schnaubend.

„Deine Mutter hat Recht“, ergriff Mr Shaw mit versteinertem Gesicht das Wort. „Du solltest dieser … Verirrung deiner Gefühle unter keinen Umständen nach geben. Das beste wäre, wenn du dir eine Freundin suchst, dann wird sich das ganz schnell wieder legen!“

„Es ist keine Phase!“, zischte Peter wütend.

Mr Shaw runzelte die Stirn. „Es ist nicht normal solche Gefühle zu haben, Peter. Wenn es nicht von selbst nach lässt, dann werden wir dich zu einem Psychologen bringen müssen!“

Peter entgleisten alle Gesichtszüge. „Willst du sagen, ich sei krank?“, wollte er entsetzt wissen. Er hatte ja mit einer Menge gerechnet, aber mit so etwas dann doch nicht. Entsetzen und Ablehnung hatte er erwartet, vielleicht auch noch das, was seine Mutter gesagt hatte. Doch was sein Vater da behauptete brachte ihn vollkommen aus der Fassung.

„Das ist doch kein Angriff gegen dich, Peter“, versuchte Mr Shaw ihn zu beruhigen. „Aber du wirst wohl einsehen, dass diese Art von Gefühlen nicht normal ist.“

„Du spinnst ja!“, murmelte Peter kopfschüttelnd. „Kein ernst zu nehmender Psychologe sieht Homosexualität noch als Krankheit an. Wenn hier jemand einen Seelenklempner braucht, dann du!“

„Pass auf, in welchen Ton du mit mir sprichst, Peter!“, ermahnte Mr Shaw ihn finster. „Ich dachte eigentlich, ich hätte dich besser erzogen.“

Peter verdrehte die Augen. Er musste auf seinen Ton achten, aber sein Vater konnte sich erlauben, was immer er wollte. Sein Vater schien verpasst zu haben, dass Peter erwachsen geworden war und dass er die selben Rechte hatte, wie alle anderen.

„Seit wann weißt du von dieser … Neigung?“, wollte Mr Shaw lauernd wissen.

Peter hob die Schultern. „Ich habe lange Zeit versucht es zu leugnen und mir eine Freundin gesucht, um es zu verdrängen. Ich habe sehr lange gebraucht um einzusehen, dass das sinnlos ist. Und noch länger, bis ich dazu stehen konnte, dass ich schwul bin. Ich warte seit einem Jahr auf einen guten Moment euch zu sagen, dass ich einen Freund habe. Aber mit dem Wissen, wie eure Reaktion ausfallen würde, gab es diesen Moment einfach nicht!“

„Du hast einen Freund?“ Mr Shaws Betonung auf diesem letzten Wort sprach von all seiner Abscheu und seinem Ekel. „War es dieser Mann, der dir diesen Schwachsinn eingeredet hat?“

„Hast du mir überhaupt zugehört?“, frage Peter wütend.

„Hast du dich von Kelly getrennt, weil dich dieser Mann verführt hat?“, bohrte Mr Shaw unbeirrt weiter.

„Mich hat niemand verführt!“, stellte Peter fest, bevor er aufstand und seinen Vater allein im Wohnzimmer zurück ließ. Er hatte von Anfang an gewusst, dass dieses Gespräch sinnlos sein würde. Peter kannte die Einstellung seiner Eltern zu allem, was von der Norm abwich und ganz besonders zu Homosexuellen.

Peter lief die Treppe hoch in sein Zimmer und packte einige Sachen in seinem Rucksack, bevor er wieder nach unten lief. Er wollte keine weitere sinnlose und endlose Diskussion mit seinen Eltern führen. Für diesen Abend hatte er definitiv genug von ihren absurden Ansichten zu hören bekommen. Er wusste, dass er ausfallend werden würde und letztendlich würde das die Meinung seiner Eltern nur bestärken. Also würde er diese Nacht in der Zentrale verbringen. Wenn Bob wieder da war, konnte er mit ihm beraten, wie es weiter gehen sollte.

„Wo willst du hin?“ Mr Shaw tauchte im Flur auf, gerade als Peter nach seiner Jacke griff.

„Weg“, erwiderte Peter abweisend.

„Du wirst nirgends hingehen“, stellte Mr Shaw entschieden fest.

„Das hast du nicht zu entscheiden“, murrte Peter. „Ich bin volljährig. Ich kann tun, was ich will.“

„Willst du zu diesem ominösen Mann?“, wollte Mr Shaw finster wissen. „Wenn ich heraus finde, wer dir diesen Irrsinn eingeredet hat, zeige ich ihn wegen Verführung Minderjähriger an! - Vor einem Jahr warst du nämlich noch nicht volljährig!“

Peter lachte trocken auf. „Damit wirst du wenig Erfolg haben. Auch, wenn es nur ein paar Wochen sind, bin dennoch ich der ältere. Und wenn du unbedingt an dieser Verführungsgeschichte festhalten willst, wirst du damit klar kommen müssen, mich in der Rolle des Verführers zu sehen. Ich habe den ersten Schritt in Richtung einer Beziehung gemacht, Dad!“

„Das macht er dir vielleicht glauben und über sein Alter kann er dir alles mögliche erzählen“, entgegnete Mr Shaw.

„Na klar“, murmelte Peter genervt. Er biss die Zähne fest aufeinander, um nicht auch noch Bob vor seinem Vater zu outen. Denn Peter wusste, dass sein Vater sofort bei den Andrews anrufen würde und dann musste Bobs Mutter sich die Vorwürfe von Peters Vater anhören, die dieser gerade schon Peter an den Kopf geworfen hatte.

Als Peter die Tür öffnete, hielt sein Vater ihn fest. „Du bleibst hier!“

Peter starrte ihn finster an. „Lass los!“

„Du machst es nur schlimmer, wenn du jetzt zu ihm gehst!“, sagte Mr Shaw eindringlich.

„Ich werde nicht hier bleiben!“, meinte Peter entschieden. „Lass mich los!“

„Je länger du bei ihm bleibst, desto schwerer wird es für dich von dieser Abhängigkeit los zu kommen!“, ermahnte Mr Shaw ihn. „Ich weiß, dass es dir auch jetzt schon nicht leicht fällt. Aber du wirst mir eines Tages…“

Peter riss sich aus dem Griff seines Vaters los. „Du bist ja vollkommen verrückt!“, zischte er aufgebracht. „Ich bin nicht von ihm abhängig, ich liebe ihn!“ Peter knallte die Wohnungstür hinter sich zu und offensichtlich hatte er damit seinem Vater für einen Moment den Wind aus den Segeln genommen, denn er konnte das Grundstück verlassen, ohne ein weiteres Mal aufgehalten zu haben.

Eine Stunde später betrat Peter den Schrottplatz über das Rote Tor und lief zielstrebig über den dunklen Platz zu dem alten Wohnwagen, der seit neustem wieder unter einem Berg von Schrott verborgen war. Er hoffte, dass Justus im Moment mit seinem Onkel und seiner Tante am Abendbrottisch saß. Peter hatte sich extra Zeit gelassen, da er wusste, dass es im Hause Jonas später Abendbrot gab, als bei ihm.

Doch als er das Kalte Tor durchquerte und den Wohnwagen betrat, brannte darin Licht und nach einem Moment entdeckte Peter den ersten Detektiv auch hinter einem Stapel von Akten.

„Kein Abendbrot heute, Just?“, fragte Peter und versuchte seine schlechte Laune zurück zu drängen.

Justus sah auf, doch statt einer Begrüßung, runzelte er die Stirn. „Was ist passiert?“, wollte er wissen.

„Das üblich“, murmelte Peter.

Eigentlich wollte er nicht mit Justus über das Gespräch mit seinen Eltern reden. Der einzige, mit dem er im Moment wirklich reden wollte und den er sehr gern bei sich gehabt hätte, war Bob. Doch sein Freund war dreihundert Meilen weit weg, unerreichbar bis zum kommenden Nachmittag.

„Mehr oder weniger“, fügte er auf Justus skeptischen Blick hinzu.

„Du hast dich vor deinen Eltern geoutet“, stellte Justus mit gehobenen Augenbrauen fest.

Peter sah ihn überrascht an. „Woher…?“ Obwohl ihn bei Justus eigentlich nichts mehr überraschen sollte.

„Ich habe schon lange damit gerechnet. Und gerade jetzt, wo Bob nicht da ist um dich zu beruhigen, war eine Eskalation zwischen dir und deinen Eltern zu erwarten“, erklärte Justus.

„Dad will mich zum Psychologen schicken“, stellte Peter finster fest. Über diese Feststellung kam er einfach nicht hinweg.

Justus runzelte die Stirn. „Jeder Arzt wird ihm sagen, dass du vollkommen gesund bist.“

Peter verdrehte die Augen. „Das weiß ich. Aber es trotzdem einfach scheiße so etwas gesagt zu bekommen. Und dann auch noch vom eigenen Vater, der eigentlich für einen da sein sollte, egal was geschieht.“

Für eine Weile schwieg Justus und Peter war froh darüber. Er wollte wirklich nicht reden. Am liebsten hätte er sich einfach hingelegt und geschlafen, um wenigstens für eine Weile zu vergessen, was geschehen war. Schließlich fragte Justus: „Was hast du jetzt vor?“

Peter hab unschlüssig die Schultern. „Erst mal warte ich auf Bob. Wenn ich Pech habe, spionieren meine Eltern mir nach um heraus zu finden, wer mein Freund ist. Bob und ich können noch so vorsichtig sein, irgendwann werden sie eins und eins zusammen zählen. Bis dahin sollten Bobs Eltern auch Bescheid wissen!“

„Bob hat keine großen Bedenken bei seinen Eltern“, warf Justus ruhig ein.

„Ich weiß“, meinte Peter lächelnd. „Und ich hoffe, er behält Recht. Es wäre gut, wenn wenigstens sie hinter uns stehen würden. Meine Eltern werden sich nicht so schnell damit abfinden, dass ich schwul bin.“

„Du kannst drüben bei mir schlafen. Ich denke nicht, dass du heute noch einmal nach Hause willst“, schlug Justus vor.

Peter schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich schlafe hier in der Zentrale.“

Justus runzelte die Stirn. „Warum? Über Nacht wird es hier fürchterlich kalt.“

„Mein Vater wird ganz Rocky Beach abtelefonieren um mich zu finden und am besten auch gleich noch meinen bösen Verführer. Hier findet er mich nicht. Und ich will auch deinen Onkel und deine Tante nicht mit da rein ziehen“, stellte Peter fest. „Ich habe meinen Winterschlafsack mit, das geht schon für eine Nacht. Morgen kann ich hoffentlich bei Bob schlafen. Ich habe nicht vor, vor unserem Urlaub noch einmal zu Hause zu schlafen!“

„Du kannst deinen Eltern nicht immer aus dem Weg gehen, Peter“, ermahnte Justus den zweiten Detektiv.

Peter seufzte. „Will ich ja auch gar nicht. Aber ich würde im Moment in diesem Haus keinen Schlaf finden.“ Er wollte seinen Eltern wirklich nicht aus dem Weg gehen. In den nächsten Tagen würde es zu mehr als einer Konfrontation kommen und am liebsten hätte er die Sache geklärt bis Bob und er am kommenden Samstag in den Urlaub fahren würden. Ihm war allerdings auch klar, dass sich das niemals realisieren ließe.


	2. Chapter 2

Peter fand wenig Ruhe in dieser Nacht. Es war trotz des warmen Schlafsacks unangenehm kalt in der Zentrale. Außerdem fand er keine Ruhe von den quälenden Gedanken über seine Eltern. Peter schlummerte immer wieder ein, schreckte jedoch auch schon nach kurzer Zeit wieder auf. Er träumte wirres Zeug, immer gefangen im Zustand zwischen Wachen und Schlafen.

Zunächst hielt er es auch für einen Traum, als er Bobs Stimme hörte. Er glaubte, Bobs Finger durch seine Haare fahren zu spüren. Seufzend drehte er sich um und genoss diese Zärtlichkeit. Peter wusste, sobald er die Augen öffnete, würde er sich allein in der Zentrale wieder finden. Bob würde erst in einigen Stunden wieder in Rocky Beach sein.

„Hey, ich dachte ich bekomme wenigstens einen Kuss zur Begrüßung!“, meinte Bob leise lachend. „Sonst kann ich dich ja morgens kaum dazu bringen fünf Minuten länger mit mir im Bett liegen zu bleiben, als unbedingt nötig, und jetzt bekomme ich dich nicht einmal dazu die Augen zu öffnen!“

„Bob?“ Peter zwang sich die Augen zu öffnen und war einigermaßen verwirrt, als er tatsächlich seinen Freund neben sich sitzend vor fand. „Hab ich den ganzen Tag geschlafen?“, wollte er verschlafen wissen.

„Nein. Es ist halb neun morgens. Justus hat mich gestern Abend angerufen. Ich hab den nächsten Zug genommen und bin her gekommen“, erklärte Bob. „Zu versuchen im Nachtzug zu schlafen, ist wahrscheinlich genauso erholsam, wie hier in der Zentrale zu schlafen.“

„Ich hab dich vermisst“, murmelte Peter. Er zog Bob zu sich und gab ihm einen langen Kuss. „Ich liebe dich.“ Langsam wurde er sich seiner Umgebung wieder voll bewusst.

„Ich dich auch“, gab Bob schmunzelnd zurück. „Tante Mathilda hat Frühstück für uns gemacht. Ich schlage vor, wir lassen Justus nicht länger vor dem gedeckten Tisch sitzen. Danach können wir zu mir fahren. Eine heiße Dusche wird dir gut tun!“

„Heiße Dusche?“, hakte Peter grinsend nach.

Bob beugte sich lachend über ihn und stahl ihm einen Kuss. „Von mir aus auch gern zu zweit.“

Peter schälte sich eilig aus seinen Schlafsack und zog sich Jeans und Pullover über, auch wenn beides fürchterlich kalt war. Dieser Winter war in Kalifornien schrecklich kalt. Je mehr sich das Jahr seinem Ende näherte, desto mehr sanken die Temperaturen. In den letzten Nächten war die Temperatur sogar bis zum Gefrierpunkt und noch ein Stück darunter gesunken. Die Zentrale besaß keine Wärmedämmung und gerade an solchen Tagen nahmen die drei Detektive sich immer wieder vor, das bei nächster Gelegenheit zu ändern.

„K-kalt“, murmelte Peter mit klappernden Zähnen.

„Was schläfst du auch hier?“, fragte Bob kopfschüttelnd. „Bei Justus im Zimmer funktioniert die Heizung.“

„Da hätte mein Vater mich aber finden können“, stellte Peter mit finsterem Gesicht fest. „Ich wäre nicht traurig ihn ein paar Tage nicht sehen zu müssen.“

Bob seufzte, hielt sich mit seinen Fragen aber noch zurück. Peter war froh darum. Er wollte in Ruhe frühstücken. Wenn sie bei Bob zu Hause waren würde er genug Zeit und Ruhe haben Bob zu berichten, was am vergangenen Abend vorgefallen war.

„Frühstück!“, entschied Peter. Er griff nach Bobs Hand und zog seinen Freund mit sich aus der Zentrale hinüber zum Haus der Familie Jonas. Er war unglaublich froh, als er die warme Wohnung betrat.

„Guten Morgen, Peter“, begrüßte Justus ihn, der nicht hatte warten können und bereits nur noch ein halbes Brötchen auf seinem Teller zu liegen hatte.

„Morgen Just“, erwiderte Peter. „Vielen Dank“, stellte er mit einem kurzen Blick zu Bob fest. Er hörte Tante Mathilda in der Küche werkeln und rief auch ihr einen Morgengruß und einen Dank für das Frühstück zu.

„Es gibt nichts zu danken. Mir war klar, dass du nicht einmal darüber nachdenken würdest, Bob mit einem Anruf zu beunruhigen. - Dein Vater war gestern tatsächlich noch hier“, stellte Justus fest, als Peter und Bob sich an den Tisch setzten. „Und er war auch tatsächlich ziemlich ungehalten. Er wollte unbedingt selbst nachsehen, ob ich dich auch nicht im Haus verstecke.“

Peter verdrehte die Augen. „Ich wusste, dass es besser ist in der Zentrale zu schlafen. Wahrscheinlich hätte er mich am liebsten sofort zu irgendeinem Arzt gezerrt.“

„Und er hat dich bei Inspektor Cotta als vermisst gemeldet“, berichtete Justus kopfschüttelnd. „Der Inspektor hat mich gestern noch angerufen. Dein Vater hätte wohl am liebsten die ganze Polizei von Rocky Beach auf die Suche nach dir geschickt und auch gleich Anzeige gegen Unbekannt wegen Verführung Minderjähriger erstattet.“

„Das hat er gestern schon gedroht“, stellte Peter mit einem genervten Stöhnen fest. „Da ich Bobs Namen aus dem Spiel gelassen habe, hat er gleich angefangen zu fantasieren, als ich gesagt habe, ich hätte einen Freund. Ich sei von irgendeinem Mann verführt worden, der wahrscheinlich doppelt so alt ist wie ich oder noch älter. Und natürlich hat er mich verführt und nutzt mich nur aus und macht mich von sich abhängig. All diese Dinge eben.“

Bob sah seinen Freund besorgt an. „Vielleicht beruhigt er sich, wenn er ein wenig Zeit hatte sich an den Gedanken zu gewöhnen.“

„Wohl kaum“, murmelte Peter. „Können wir einfach in Ruhe Frühstücken? Ich werde mich früh genug wieder mit ihm auseinander setzen müssen!“

„Wie war dein Wochenende, Bob?“, versuchte Justus das Thema zu wechseln.

„Langweilig“, stellte Bob langgezogen fest. „Ich weiß schon, warum ich Gerichtsreporter werden will. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass mein Vater es spannend findet seine Zeit auf solchen Konferenzen zu vergeuden. Ich habe in der Regel ganz andere Pläne für ein Wochenende.“

„Das kann ich mir gut vorstellen“, meinte Justus schmunzelnd.

Bob versteckte sein Grinsen hinter seiner Kaffeetasse. Er hielt es für besser seine Gedanken für sich zu behalten, doch als sein und Peters Blick sich trafen wusste er, dass er nicht der einzige mit dreckigen Gedanken war. Das gehörte allerdings zu den vielen kleinen Dingen, die sie nicht mit Justus teilten.

Zwischen den drei Freunden breitete sich Stille aus. Peter wusste, dass Bob am liebsten Fragen gestellt hätte und sich nur zurück hielt, weil Peter darum gebeten hatte. Justus hielt sich immer mit Frage zurück, meist gab er die Antworten ohnehin selbst. Manchmal wüsste Peter wirklich gern, woher Justus diese ganzen Informationen hatte.

Die Stille hielt sich auch hartnäckig während dem Weg zum Haus der Andrews. Langsam wurde es Peter unangenehm, dennoch wusste auch er nicht, wie er anfangen sollte. Es gab viele Dinge, über die er sich bisher nie Sorgen oder Gedanken gemacht, die ihm jetzt jedoch unaufhaltsam durch die Kopf schwirrten. Obwohl er die ganze Zeit mit einer Zurückweisung seiner Eltern gerechnet hatte, war ihm nie klar gewesen, wie sehr ihn diese Konfrontation mit ihnen verunsichern würde.

„Hör auf dir Sorgen zu machen“, bat Bob sanft, als er die Haustür aufschloss.

„Entschuldige“, murmelte Peter, als er in den Flur trat.

Er war erleichtert, dass die Tür abgeschlossen gewesen war. Das hieß Bobs Mutter war auf Arbeit und er würde mit seinem Freund einige Stunden Ruhe haben. Peter wusste, dass er diese Zeit brauchen würde um wieder runter zu kommen und sich für das Gespräch zu wappnen, das unweigerlich am Abend mit Bobs Eltern folgen würde.

Kaum, dass die Tür hinter ihnen geschlossen war, zog Bob Peter zu sich und küsste ihn. Peter ließ sich in die Berührung fallen. Die Spannung wich ein wenig aus ihm, er lehnte sich gegen die Wand in seinem Rücken, die Arme fest um Bob geschlossen.

„Nur drei Tage und ich habe die Sehnsucht nach dir trotzdem kaum ertragen“, wisperte Bob gegen Peters Lippen.

„Da bin ich ja froh, dass ich nicht der einzige bin“, erwiderte Peter lächelnd. „Ich bin so froh, dass du jetzt schon hier bist. Bis heute Nachmittag zu warten hätte mich verrückt gemacht!“

„Ich weiß gar nicht, wie das im Studium werden soll, wenn wir in unterschiedlichen Unis landen sollten“, gestand Bob leise. „Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen dich gleich für ein paar Wochen nicht zu sehen.“

Peter strich lächelnd durch Bobs Haare. „Ich werde ganz einfach die Uni nehmen, an der du angenommen wirst. Es wird wohl kaum eine Uni geben, die mir kein Sportstipendium anbieten wird.“

„Und wenn da nicht angeboten wird, was du studieren willst?“, wollte Bob zweifelnd wissen.

Peter hob die Schultern. „Ich weiß doch ohnehin noch nicht, was ich machen will. Das wird sich dann schon alles finden. Aber darüber können wir uns auch noch Gedanken machen, wenn es so weit ist. - Ich würde jetzt viel lieber die Dusche genießen, die du mir versprochen hast!“

Bob zog Peter grinsend Richtung Treppe. „Das lässt sich einrichten.“

Peters Nervosität war schlagartig zurück gekehrt, als Bobs Eltern am frühen Nachmittag nach Hause gekommen waren. Bob und er hatten eine sehr lange, gemeinsame Dusche genossen, bevor sie es sich in Bobs Bett gemütlich gemacht hatten und Peter von dem Gespräch mit seinen Eltern berichtet hatte. Allein seine Sorgen mit Bob zu teilen nahm einen Teil des Drucks von seiner Brust.

Irgendwann, noch während Peter über die Gedanken gesprochen hatte, die ihm während der Nacht gekommen waren, war er selbst eingeschlafen. Auch bei Bob musste die kurze Nacht irgendwann ihren Tribut gefordert haben, denn als Peter Stunden später die Augen wieder aufgeschlagen hatte, hatte er seinen Freund schlafend in seinen Armen vorgefunden.

Nun saßen Bob und Peter im Wohnzimmer der Andrews auf dem Sofa. Peter starrte beharrlich auf den Tisch, während er nervös seine Hände knetete. Mr Andrews saß ihnen gegenüber in einem der Sessel und Bobs Mutter stand in der offenen Küche und brühte Tee auf.

„Ihr meintet, ihr wolltet uns etwas sagen“, durchbrach Mr Andrews schmunzelnd die Stille, nachdem keiner der beiden Jungen für eine lange Zeit ein Wort hervor gebracht hatte.

Peter konnte seinen Zweifel kaum zurück drängen. Er hatte wirklich Angst davor, dass Bobs Eltern so reagieren würden, wie seine es getan hatte. Peter wusste nicht, was sie dann tun sollten. Wären sie einige Jahre älter, wären sie in der Lage für ihren Lebensunterhalt selbst zu sorgen, dann wäre die Situation nicht halb so kritisch.

Peter schüttelte entschieden den Kopf. Er machte sich Gedanken über Probleme, die noch gar nicht da waren. Er sollte versuchen etwas mehr Vertrauen in Bobs Urteil über seine Eltern zu haben.

Bob legte seine Hand in Peters und verflocht ihre Finger mit einander. „Peter und ich sind zusammen“, stellte Bob ruhig fest.

Einen Moment war es still, bevor Mr Andres schmunzelnd meinte: „Das habe ich mir schon eine Weile gedacht.“

Peter sah überrascht auf. „Was?“

Mrs Andres kam mit dem Tee zu ihnen und erzählte lächelnd: „Ich konnte es auch erst nicht glauben, als Bill mir von seiner Vermutung berichtet hat. Aber wenn man weiß, worauf man achten muss, dann sieht man es euch wirklich an! - Außerdem habe ich in den letzten Monaten auffällig oft auch deine Sachen gewaschen.“

Peter spürte die Hitze in sein Gesicht schießen. Er hatte sich nie Gedanken darüber gemacht wie es für Bobs Eltern aussehen musste, dass so viele seiner Sachen den Weg in Bobs Kleiderschrank gefunden hatte. Es war einfach praktisch gewesen, weil er so oft hier war. Letztendlich fiel ihm erst jetzt auf, dass er nur sehr selten Schmutzwäsche mit nach Hause genommen hatte. Bob musste seine Sachen einfach mit in die Wäsche getan haben und Peter hatte nie auch nur einen Gedanken daran verschwendet.

Bob sah lachend zu Peter. „Dir ist das wirklich nicht aufgefallen, oder?“

„Nein“, gab Peter betreten zu. „Entschuldigen Sie, Mrs Andrews“, setzte er leise hinten an.

„Ich habe dir gesagt, dass du dir keine Sorgen machen musst“, murmelte Bob lächelnd. Er lehnte sich gegen Peter, der ganz automatisch einen Arm um seinen Freund legte.

„Das nächste Mal höre ich auf dich“, erwiderte Peter leise.

„Sorgen?“, hackte Mr Andrews mit gerunzelter Stirn nach.

Peter wandte verlegen den Blick ab. „Meine Eltern sind weniger … tolerant.“ Er bemerkte erst, dass er seine Hand zur Faust geballt hatte, als Bob seine Hand sanft umschloss. Er fühlte sich sofort um einiges ruhiger. „Meine Mutter hat entschieden, dass meine Gefühle eine Phase sind und dass ich mich irgendwann deswegen schämen würde. Und mein Vater hält mich für krank.“

„Und du hast gefürchtet wir würden ebenso reagieren“, stellte Mrs Andrews fest. „Es tut mir Leid, dass deine Eltern so reagiert haben. Wir stehen hinter euch, egal was noch geschehen wird. - Als dein Vater gestern hier war um nach dir zu suchen, schien er mir sehr aufgebracht.“

Peter verdrehte die Augen. „Er weiß noch nicht, dass es um Bob geht. Ich habe ihm gestern nur gesagt, dass ich einen Freund habe. Er hat gleich angefangen herum zu spinnen. Ich wäre verführt worden, wahrscheinlich auch noch von einem Mann der viel älter ist als ich, er hätte mich von sich abhängig gemacht. Lauter solche dummen Dinge. Als wäre jeder Schwule über fünfzig und pädophil. Und jeder, der jünger ist und behauptet schwul zu sein kann nur krank sein.“

„Manchmal sagt man in der Überraschung des ersten Moments Dinge, die man gar nicht so meint“, gab Mr Andrews zu bedenken.

Peter schüttelte zweifelnd den Kopf. „Ich habe diese Dinge nicht das erste Mal von meinen Eltern gehört, auch wenn es sich bis jetzt nicht auf mich bezog. In ihren Augen ist Homosexualität eine Krankheit. Sie werden ihre Meinung nicht ändern nur weil ich mich jetzt geoutet habe.“

Im Wohnzimmer der Andrews breitete sich betretenes Schweigen aus. Bob und seine Eltern hätten Peter gern etwas aufmunterndes gesagt, doch im Moment gab es nichts, das Peters Situation wirklich verbessern konnte.

„Ich werde lernen damit zu leben“, stellte Peter seufzend fest.

Er machte sich nur ungern Gedanken darüber, was ihn in Hinsicht auf seinem Vater noch erwarten würde. Denn keines der Szenarien, die er sich ausmalte, hatte irgendein zufriedenstellendes Ende.

Peter wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als die Klingel ertönte. Mr Andrews verließ das Wohnzimmer um die Tür zu öffnen. Während auch Mrs Andrews aufstand, um noch zu sehen wer vor der Tür stand, drohte Bob sich in Peters Armen um und gab seinem Freund einen Kuss.

„Wir werden das mit deinen Eltern schon hin bekommen“, stellte Bob sanft fest. „Egal, was passiert, ich bin bei dir!“

„Danke!“, erwiderte Peter lächelnd.

Er beugte sich für einen weiteren Kuss zu Bob. Für einen Moment war alles egal, was um sie herum war. Die körperliche Nähe zu Bob und die Zärtlichkeit zwischen ihnen drängte Peters Sorgen erstaunlich weit zurück. In Momenten wie diesen hatte er keinen Zweifel daran, dass er zusammen mit Bob alles überstehen konnte. Sie ließen sich nicht davon stören, als sich Schritte dem Wohnzimmer näherten. Es war für beide immer klar gewesen, dass sie ihre Beziehung nur so lange geheim hielten, bis sie sich vor ihren Eltern geoutet hatten. Ihre Zurückhalte in den letzten Monaten war nur Peters Angst vor der Reaktion seiner Eltern zuzuschreiben. Letztendlich war ihnen die Meinung anderer egal.

Als jedoch ein entsetztes „PETER!“ erklang, fuhren sie beide doch erschrocken zusammen.

Peter hielt Bob am Kragen fest und hinderte ihn so daran, den Kuss zu unterbrechen. Es war mehr eine Trotzreaktion gegen seinen Vater als alles andere. Und es verschaffte Peter ein paar Sekunden Zeit sich für diese erneute Konfrontation mit seinem Vater zu wappnen.

„Guten Abend, Dad“, meinte Peter schließlich. Er schloss Bob demonstrativ in seine Arme. Es war nicht nur eine Geste, die seinem Vater zeigen sollte, dass er sich von ihm nicht in sein Leben herein reden ließ, es gab auch Peter selbst mehr Sicherheit.

„Was genau tust du hier?“, wollte Mr Shaw mit zusammengekniffenen Augen wissen. Er stand bedrohlich vor dem Sofa. Mrs Andres hatte ihren Platz im Sessel wieder eingenommen, während Mr Andrews wachsam mitten im Raum stand und Peters Vater nicht aus den Augen ließ.

„Ich verbringe Zeit mit meinem Freund“, erwiderte Peter. Er war selbst erstaunt darüber, wie ruhig seine Stimme war.

Bob lehnte sich mit dem Rücken gegen Peter, so dass Peters Hand auf seinem Bauch zu liegen kam. Er legte seine eigenen Hände über die von Peter. Ungesehen von Mr Shaw strich er mit dem Daumen beruhigend über Peters Hand. „Guten Abend, Mr Shaw“, grüßte er Peters Vater freundlich.

„Du wirst jetzt sofort mit mir nach Hause kommen!“, entschied Mr Shaw, ohne Bob eines Blickes zu würdigen.

„Ich bleibe hier“, erwiderte Peter.

„Du scheinst mir im Moment nicht in der Lage, irgendeine vernünftige Entscheidung zu treffen“, stellte Peters Vater fest.

„Ich weiß, dass du ein Problem mit Homosexuellen hast. Aber das ändert nichts daran, dass ich Bob liebe“, entgegnete Peter ruhig. „Du wirst damit klar kommen müssen, dass ich schwul bin.“

Mr Shaws Blick richtete sich auf Bob. „DU hast meinem Sohn diesen Unsinn eingeredet!“, warf er ihm vor. „Du solltest dich schämen!“

„Ich denke nicht, dass Sie wissen, wovon Sie reden“, entgegnete Bob. „Es gibt nichts, wofür Peter oder ich uns schämen müssten. Wir tun absolut nichts verwerfliches!“

„Es ist noch nicht lange her, dass sexuelle Beziehungen zwischen Männern unter Strafe standen!“, stellte Mr Shaw finster fest.

„Wie gut, dass die Mehrheit eingesehen hat, dass diese Art von Gesetzen gegen die Menschenrechte verstoßen“, unterbrach Bob ihn. „Ich verstehe wirklich nicht, wie man in unserer Zeit noch so intolerant sein kann!“

„Du solltest darauf achten, in welchem Ton du mit einem Erwachsenen sprichst!“, fuhr Mr Shaw ihn an.

„Das gleich gilt für dich“, stellte Peter finster fest. „Bob und ich haben beide genauso sehr ein Recht darauf, das du in einem vernünftigen Ton mit uns sprichst. Wir sind keine kleinen Kinder mehr, über deren Köpfe hinweg du irgendwelche Entscheidungen treffen kannst!“

„Du bist noch immer mein Sohn, Peter. Und so lange du in meinem Haus wohnst, hast du meinen Regeln zu folgen. Du wirst jetzt mit komme und morgen früh gehen wir beide zu einem Arzt“, entschied Mr Shaw.

„Du kannst ja gern zu deinem Psychologen gehen und dir erklären lassen, wie zurückgeblieben deine Ansichten sind“, meinte Peter wütend. „Aber ich habe entschieden hier zu bleiben und du wirst daran nichts ändern. - Ich werde nicht anfangen einen Teil von mir zu leugnen, nur weil du nicht damit klar kommst. Es ist mein Leben!“

Mr Shaw schüttelte den Kopf. „Du weißt nicht, wovon du redest! Ich weiß nicht, was Bob dir gegeben hat, aber je eher du davon los kommst, desto besser! Deinen Urlaub mit ihm kannst du auch vergessen!“

„Urlaub?“, hackte Bob verwirrt nach, ohne Mr Shaws Vorwurf irgendwelche Beachtung zu schenken.

Peter lehnte seine Stirn resigniert gegen Bobs Kopf. „Das sollte eine Überraschung werden“, erklärte er leise. „Ich hatte dich doch gebeten, die Tage vom 26ten bis zum 3ten frei zu halten. Als Geschenk zu Weihnachten und zu unserem ersten Jahrestag.“

„Und wo soll es hingehen?“, wollte Bob mit leuchtenden Augen wissen.

„Das bleibt eine Überraschung“, meinte Peter lächelnd, bevor er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf seinen Vater richtete. „Es ist mein Leben“, wiederholte er ernst. „Ich werde mir den Urlaub mit Bob nicht von dir verderben lassen. Wenn du nicht damit klar kommst, dass ich einen Freund habe, dann ist das dein Problem.“

Mr Shaw sah seinen Sohn bedauernd an. „Irgendwann wirst du mir dankbar dafür sein, dass ich dich von dieser Dummheit bewahrt habe.“ Er griff nach Peters Arm und wollte ihn mit sich ziehen, doch das war der Moment in dem Mr Andrews eingriff.

„Das ist genug“, stellte Bob Vater entschieden fest. Mit einem harten Griff um Mr Shaws Handgelenk sorgte er dafür, dass dieser seinen Sohn loslassen musste. „Ich werde nicht zu lassen, dass Sie in diesem Haus Ihrem oder meinem Sohn gegenüber handgreiflich werden.“

Mr Shaw riss sich aufgebracht los. „Sie sollten mich unterstützen, anstatt die beiden auch noch in ihrer Abnormalität zu bestärken!“

„So lange sich Peter und Bob mit der Situation wohl fühlen, haben weder Sie noch irgendwer sonst ein Recht darauf sich einzumischen! Wenn Sie nur hier sind um haltlose Vorwürfe in den Raum zu werfen, dann werde ich Sie bitten mein Haus wieder zu verlassen!“, meinte Mr Andrews ruhig.

„Ich bin hier um meinem Sohn zur Vernunft zu bringen!“, stellte Mr Shaw fest.

„Ich bin vollkommen bei Verstand“, erwiderte Peter mit starrem Gesicht. „Ich liebe Bob und du wirst damit klar kommen müssen!“

„Wenn du dir partout nicht helfen lassen willst, dann tut es mir Leid für dich, Peter“, meinte Mr Shaw kopfschüttelnd. „So lange du diese unmöglichen Ansichten hast, habe ich keinen Sohn mehr!“ Mit diesen Worten drehte Mr Shaw sich um und verließ wütend das Haus.

Peter starrte seinem Vater erschrocken nach. Selbst seine schlimmsten Befürchtungen hatten niemals eine solche Feststellung enthalten. Peter fühlte sich vollkommen taub. Die Worte seines Vaters hallten in seinem Kopf nach, ohne dass er noch wirklich verstand, welches Ausmaß sie hatten. Er war so geschockt, dass er noch nicht einmal bemerkte, dass Mr Andres seinem Vater nach lief, oder dass Mrs Andrews mit ihm sprach.

Er reagierte erst wieder auf seine Umgebung, als Bob aufstand und ihn mit sich zog. Wortlos führte Bob Peter in sein Zimmer. Dort schaffte Peter es nicht einmal mehr bis zum Bett, bevor die Verzweiflung über ihm zusammenbrach. Was immer noch geschehen würde in den nächsten Wochen und Monaten, die Kluft zwischen ihm und seinem Vater würde sich nicht mehr schließen lassen.


	3. Chapter 3

Peter starrte an die Wand von Bobs Zimmer, suchte Muster in der Struktur der Tapete. Er lag auf Bobs Bett in den Armen seinen Freundes, der sich am Kopfende mit dem Rücken gegen die Wand gelehnt hatte. Peters Kopf ruhte auf Bobs Brust, während Bobs Hände beruhigend über Peters Rücken und Arme strichen.

Peter konnte sich nicht mehr daran erinnern, wann er das letzte mal so heftig von einem Weinkrampf nach dem nächsten geschüttelt worden war. Er war nach den harten Worten seines Vaters vollkommen zusammengebrochen. Bob hatte ihm stummen Trost gespendet und ihm Halt gegeben, während Peter um die verlorene Beziehung zu seinen Eltern geweint hatte.

Mittlerweile waren seine Tränen versiegt und ganz langsam begann sich der Schmerz aufzulösen. Zumindest rückte er in den Hintergrund, wurde weniger präsent und sehr viel erträglicher. Peter hatte sich so sehr auf diese Ferien gefreut, doch die Zurückweisung seiner Eltern hatte ihm in diesem Moment alle Hoffnung und alle Vorfreude genommen. Die Verzweiflung hatte ihn übermannt und hielt ihn fest in ihren Klauen.

„Es tut mir Leid, was mein Vater vorhin zu dir gesagt hat“, meinte Peter irgendwann leise.

„Es ist nicht deine Aufgabe dich für die Homophobie deines Vaters zu entschuldigen“, wies Bob ihn sanft zurück. Peter spürte, wie Bob sich vor beugte und ihm dann einen Kuss in die Haare drückte.

„Ich fühle mich trotzdem schlecht wegen dem, was er gesagt hat“, erwiderte Peter niedergeschlagen. „Als ob es nicht gereicht hätte, was er zu mir gesagt hat.“

„Schon das war zu viel“, stellte Bob kopfschüttelnd fest. „Ich habe wirklich für dich gehofft, dass er wieder zur Vernunft kommt.“

Peter schnaubte. „Mein Vater ist ein Idiot.“

„Das ist wahr“, stimmte Bob ihm schmunzelnd zu. „Aber gib nicht gleich alle Hoffnung auf. Vielleicht erkennt er das ja irgendwann auch noch.“

„Wohl kaum“, murmelte Peter. „Du hast ihn doch gehört. Er hat keinen Sohn mehr – und ich habe damit wohl keinen Vater mehr.“

„Es tut mir Leid für dich, wie deine Eltern reagiert haben“, meinte Bob leise, tröstend.

„Ich wusste es ja von Anfang an“, wehrte Peter kopfschüttelnd ab. Als Bob schwieg, drehte Peter seinen Kopf verwirrt so, dass er seinen Freund ansehen konnte. In den braunen Augen lag ein seltsamer Ausdruck. „Was ist?“, fragte Peter verwirrt.

„Danke“, murmelte Bob nach einigem Zögern.

Peter runzelte die Stirn. „Wofür?“

Bob wandte den Blick verlegten ab. „Du hättest dich auch anders entscheiden können“, meinte er unsicher.

Peter brauchte einen Moment um zu verstehen, worauf Bob hinaus wollte. Und erst in diesem Moment wurde Peter klar, dass Bob wahrscheinlich genauso viel Angst wie er vor dem Coming out vor Peters Eltern gehabt hatte, nur aus ganz anderen Gründen als Peter. Kopfschüttelnd richtete Peter sich auf und setzte sich rittlings auf Bobs Schoß.

„Das ist doch Unsinn!“, stellte Peter sanft, aber eindringlich fest. „Meine Eltern haben gar nicht das Recht mich vor die Wahl zu stellen.“

„Aber sie haben es getan“, gab Bob zu bedenken.

„Ich bin glücklich mit dir, Bob. Das lasse ich mir von meinen Eltern nicht kaputt machen. Und so lange du an meiner Seite bist werde ich das auch durchstehen“, erklärte Peter lächelnd. Er umschloss Bobs Gesicht mit seinen Händen und gab ihm einen sanften, aber dafür umso tieferen Kuss.

„Ich liebe dich auch“, meinte Bob lächelnd.

„Sehr schön“, stellte Peter zufrieden fest. „Dann vergiss diese Zweifel einfach. Da existiert nichts und niemand, das mich daran hindern könnte den Rest meines Lebens mit dir zu verbringen!“ Er gab Bob einen weiteren Kuss. „Ich liebe dich. Und weiß du, was wir beide jetzt machen?“

Bob hob seine Augenbrauen. „Nein.“

„Wir gehen auf den Weihnachtsmarkt“, entschied Peter, sprang vom Bett auf und zog Bob mit sich. Es war nicht so, dass sie noch nicht dort gewesen waren in diesem Jahr. Der Weihnachtsmarkt in Rocky Beach war klein, aber dafür nicht so überlaufen, wie die in LA. Aber bisher waren sie dort nicht als Paar gewesen, sondern nur als Freunde. Nach einem Jahr konnte er endlich dem Drang nachgeben, in die Welt hinaus zu schreien, wie sehr er Bob liebte.

„Das ist gruselig“, stellte Bob grinsend fest

„Was?“, wollte Peter verwirrt wissen.

„Deine Stimmungsschwankungen“, antwortete Bob lachend. Er war froh Peter wieder lachen zu sehen, dennoch war er in diesem Moment etwas überrumpelt von seinem Freund.

Peter wurde mit einem Mal ernst. „Das hier ist der Beginn für einen neuen Lebensabschnitt, Bob. Und den will ich nicht mit der Trauer wegen meiner Eltern beginnen. Ich bin es Leid meine Gefühle für dich nur hinter verschlossenen Türen zeigen zu können. Diese Zeit ist vorbei. Wie meine Eltern reagieren würden, wusste ich die ganze Zeit. Mir ist egal, was andere über uns sagen werden. - Und ich hatte nicht das Gefühl, dass du das anders siehst.“

Bob schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf. „Natürlich nicht. Ich habe dir schon oft gesagt gesagt, dass ich keine Bedenken habe unsere Beziehung offen zu zeigen.“ Er lehnte sich gegen Peter, die Stirn legte er gegen Peters Hals. „Um ehrlich zu sein, habe ich bis heute Morgen nicht verstanden, warum du so große Angst vor der Reaktion deiner Eltern hattest. Ich habe sie immer nur als freundliche Menschen erlebt, ruhig und besonnen, außer wir hatten uns einmal mehr in etwas größere Schwierigkeiten gebracht, oder als du entführt warst. Ich dachte, sie würden dich genug lieben um ihre Ansichten vielleicht zu überdenken. - Am Anfang war ich wirklich verwirrt, weil du dich so sehr davor gefürchtet hast, dass jemand von unserer Beziehung erfährt, nachdem du so offensiv um mein Herz gekämpft hattest.“

Peter seufzte. „Ich habe lange gebraucht um den Schritt zu wagen um dich zu kämpfen. Ich habe an mir gezweifelt, an meinen Gefühlen, daran ob es richtig ist dich in die gleiche Misere zu bringen, in der ich mich befand. Und du warst mit Elizabeth zusammen. Eigentlich habe ich ständig an mir gezweifelt zu dieser Zeit.“

„Das hat man dir wirklich nicht angemerkt“, meinte Bob lächelnd. „Und wenn ich diese Wochen aus der heutigen Sicht beurteile, dann bin ich froh, dass du so hartnäckig warst.“

„Das sehe ich auch so“, stimmte Peter ihm sanft zu. „Also, was hältst du jetzt vom Weihnachtsmarkt?“

„Lass uns gehen“, entschied Bob fröhlich. „Und die neugewonnene Freiheit genießen! Ich habe es immer gehasst, zusehen zu müssen, wenn irgendwelche Mädchen um deine Aufmerksamkeit gebuhlt haben. In Zukunft kann ich ihnen – zeigen, dass du vergeben bist!“

„Damit sind wir ja schon zwei“, erwiderte Peter lachend.

Er folgte Bob die Treppe hinunter. Er fühlte sich ungewöhnlich frei und glücklich. Erst jetzt, nachdem Peter die Sache mit seinen Eltern geklärt hatte, wurde ihm bewusst, wie sehr er unter der Anspannung zwischen ihm und seinen Eltern gelitten hatte und wie sehr seine Zweifel ihn eingeschränkt hatten.

„Wollt ihr weg?“, fragte Mrs Andres überrascht, als die beiden Jungen die Treppe hinunter kamen.

„Auf den Weihnachtsmarkt“, berichtete Bob lächelnd.

„Dann seid ihr zum Abendbrot wahrscheinlich nicht hier?“

Bob schüttelte den Kopf. „Eher nicht. Wir suchen uns dort was zu Essen.“

„Dann werde ich deinen Vater davon überzeugen heute Abend mit mir essen zu gehen!“, meinte Mrs Andrews zwinkernd. „Und euch wünsche ich viel Spaß!“ Sie wandte sich schon zum Gehen, als sie doch noch einmal inne hielt. „Ach, Peter?“

„Hm?“ Peter hatte von dem kurzen Wortwechsel nicht viel mit bekommen. Er hing mit seinen Gedanken noch immer viel zu sehr bei den Dingen, die sich an diesem Tag für ihn verändert hatten. Vollkommen in Gedanken versuchen hatte er sich Schuhe und Jacke übergezogen. Jetzt sah er verwirrt zu Bobs Mutter.

„Du kannst so lange hier bleiben, wie es nötig ist und du es willst“, erklärte Bobs Mutter sanft.

„Ich…“ Peter starrte sie einen Moment vollkommen überrumpelt an. Darüber hatte er sich noch gar keine Gedanken gemacht. Und offensichtlich war es für den Moment auch gar nicht mehr nötig. „Danke“, meinte Peter lächelnd, obwohl er sich auch etwas unwohl fühlte Bobs Eltern auf der Tasche zu liegen. Gleich im neuen Jahr würde er sich einen Job suchen, um seinen Teil des Haushaltsgeldes zusteuern zu können.

„Keine Ursache“, erwiderte Mrs Andrews strahlend. „Viel Spaß euch beiden!“

Bob küsste Peter grinsend, bevor er seinen Schlüssel nahm. „Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass wir sobald zusammen wohnen würden!“

„Ich habe wirklich Glück mit meinen Schwiegereltern!“, stellte Peter lächelnd fest.

Er verließ das Haus und wartete, bis Bob die Tür hinter sich zugezogen hatte, bevor er seinen Freund in seine Arme zog. „Eigentlich könnte es mir gar nicht besser gehen. Ich habe einen wunderbaren Freund und tolle Schwiegereltern. Ich kann Weihnachten mit meinem Freund verbringen und habe ihn danach eine ganze Woche lang für mich allein.“

„Hm … verrätst du mir, wo es hingeht?“, wollte Bob neugierig wissen, als sie sich zu Fuß auf den Weg zum Weihnachtsmarkt machten. Rocky Beach war eine kleine Stadt und wenn man keine Eile hatte, war jede Ecke ohne Probleme Fußläufig zu erreichen.

„Nein“, wies Peter ihn lächelnd zurück. „Wenigstens das bleibt eine Überraschung.“

Bob zog einen Schmollmund. „Du bist gemein!“

Peter schüttelte lachend den Kopf. „Du wirst dich bis Samstag noch gedulden müssen!“

Bob runzelte die Stirn. „Ich habe gar nichts davon mitbekommen, dass du das geplant hast“, stellte er nachdenklich fest.

„Justus hat mir geholfen und irgendetwas musste ich ja in den einsamen Nächten tun, in denen ich mich nicht zu dir schleichen konnte!“, erklärte Peter.

„Und ich dachte, du hättest diese Zeit damit verbracht von mir zu träumen!“, meinte Bob mit gehobenen Augenbrauen.

„Das auch“, gab Peter grinsend zu. „Vor allen Dingen habe ich von diesem Urlaub mit dir geträumt. - Weit weg von allem, was sich zu einem Fall entwickeln könnte. Weit weg von Just, der es ja doch immer schafft einen Fall an Land zu ziehen. Weit weg von meinen Eltern. Sieben Tage nur wir beide.“

„Das klingt himmlisch“, meinte Bob lächelnd.

„Das wird es“, versprach Peter glücklich.

Eine Stunde später stand Peter an einem Stehtisch nahe des Glühweinstandes und wartete darauf, dass Bob mit zwei dampfenden Tassen zurück kehren würde. Auf seinem Gesicht hatte sich ein breites, glückliches Grinsen festgesetzt, dass so schnell nicht mehr verschwinden würde.

Er fühlte sich frei.

Seit sie sich auf den Weg gemacht hatten, hatten Bob und er geturtelt wie ein frisch verliebtes Paar. Und Peter hatte sehr schnell mitbekommen, dass es weder ihn noch Bob störte, wenn man ihnen missbilligende Blicke zuwarf. Viel eher reagierten sie auf diese Blicke und abfällige Kommentare mit noch mehr Zärtlichkeiten zwischen ihnen, mit tiefen Blicken, sanften Küssen und verliebten Worten. Sie ließen kaum eine Gelegenheit aus der Welt zu zeigen, wie glücklich sie waren und wie wenig sie die Meinung anderer interessierte.

„Wo hast du Bob gelassen?“

Peter wandte den Blick von Bob ab, den er unablässig beobachtet hatte, und drehte sich überrascht um. „Kelly“, stellte er lächelnd fest. „Guten Abend.“ Er begrüßte seine Exfreundin mit einer kurzen Umarmung. Sie hatte ihm sehr geholfen, als er begonnen hatte sich seiner selbst und seiner Sexualität klar zu werden. „Bob holt Glühwein“, erklärte Peter. „Und ich halte uns einen Tisch frei.“

Es war zwar relativ ruhig auf dem Weihnachtsmarkt, aber dennoch waren die Stehtische die meiste Zeit besetzt. Besonders die Tische, von denen man einen so guten Ausblick auf die Bucht hatte.

Kelly sah zu der Schlange vor dem Glühweinstand. „Adrian steht vor ihm“, stellte grinsend fest. „Ich hab meinen Glühwein eher als du!“

Peter folgte ihrem Blick. Kelly hatte ihm von ihrem neuen Freund erzählt, doch kennen gelernt hatte er ihn bisher nicht. Sie trafen sich nur selten, obwohl sie oft telefonierten und e-Mails schrieben. Ihre Beziehung hatte damit geendet, dass Peter sich seine wachsenden Gefühle für Bob eingestand. Obwohl Peter erwartet hatte, dass Kelly enttäuscht von ihm war, hatte sie ihm stattdessen geholfen sich mit der alles anderen als leichten Situation zurecht zu finden.

Peter wandte sich wieder an Kelly. „Woran denkst du?“, wollte er wissen. Ihr Blick war nachdenklich auf die Bucht gerichtet.

„Vor einem Jahr standen wir schon einmal hier“, stellte Kelly sanft fest. „Du hast mir dein Herz ausgeschüttet und bist im Liebeskummer versunken!“

Peter seufzte, bevor er lachend den Kopf schüttelte. „Ich erinnere mich.“ Zu diesem Zeitpunkt hatte seine Stimmung fast im Minutentakt zwischen Verzweiflung und Freude gewechselt. Er hatte, über einige Umwege, gerade erfahren gehabt, dass Bob sich von Elizabeth getrennt hatte. Er war sich nur nicht sicher gewesen, ob das auch für ihn ein Schritt in Richtung Ziel war. Immerhin hatte er selbst Monate gebraucht um seine Gefühle für Bob akzeptieren zu können. „Meine Befürchtungen haben sich ja zum Glück nicht bewahrheitet! - Elizabeth wird wohl nie wieder ein Wort mit mir sprechen.“

„Wer weiß. Sie hat seit ein paar Tagen einen neuen Freund. Vielleicht ist sie irgendwann bereit dir zu vergeben und vielleicht sieht sie auch irgendwann ein, dass ein anderer Weg euch alle drei nur noch mehr verletzt hätte“, gab Kelly zu bedenken.

Peter runzelte die Stirn. „Bist du dir da sicher? Ich glaube, es hat Elizabeth viel mehr weh getan, dass Bob sich von ihr getrennt hat, als sie es irgendwem gezeigt hat.“

„Das mag sein. Aber Bob wäre nicht auf dich eingegangen, wenn er nicht schon Gefühle für dich gehabt hätte und wenn er nicht schon Zweifel an seiner Beziehung zu Liz gehabt hätte“, erklärte Kelly. „Wenn sich die ganze Geschichte vor einem Jahr noch weiter in die Länge gezogen hätte, hättet ihr alle drei unnötig gelitten. Auch für Liz war es besser sofort zu wissen, was Sache war, als wochenlang oder gar monatelang von Zweifeln verfolgt zu werden.“

„Hallo.“ Der junge Mann, der vor Bob in der Schlange gestanden hatte, stellte sich zu Peter und Kelly und reichte Kelly eine der beiden Tassen, die er mitgebracht hatte.

„Hallo. Ich bin Peter. Und ich nehme an, du bist Adrian“, stellte Peter sich vor.

Adrian nickte grinsend. „Wir scheinen beide schon eine Menge von einander gehört zu haben.“ Er reichte Peter die Hand. „Ich muss zugeben, am Anfang war ich schon sehr irritiert davon, dass Kelly noch so viel Kontakt zu ihrem Ex hat.“

„Wegen mir gibt es bestimmt keinen Grund zur Eifersucht“, stellte Peter lachend fest. „Ich habe zu lange für das Glück gekämpft, dass ich jetzt habe.“

„Hey Kelly.“ Bob gesellte sich zu ihnen und stellte die Tassen vor sich auf den Tisch. „Heiß“, murmelte er, während er die Hände schüttelte um sie zu kühlen.

„Das soll er ja auch sein“, stellte Kelly grinsend fest.

„Ich weiß“, stellte Bob verärgert fest. Er hätte sich Handschuhe anziehen sollen.

„Komm mal her.“ Peter griff nach Bobs Händen und kühlte sie mit seinen eigenen. Normalerweise bekam er selten kalte Finger, doch diesem kalten Wetter hielten auch seine Finger nicht stand und im Moment war das tatsächlich ein Vorteil.

„Danke“, murmelte Bob verlegen.

Peter zog Bob in seine Arme und gab ihm einen Kuss. Er schaffte es an diesem Abend einfach nicht, seine Finger von Bob zu lassen. Und auch dieses Mal wurde aus dem flüchtigen Kuss schnell mehr.

„Euer Glühwein wird kalt“, unterbrach Kelly sie irgendwann schmunzelnd. „Und ich glaube, ich habe etwas verpasst. Euch ist bewusst, dass eure Eltern jederzeit auftauchen könnten?“

Nur sehr widerwillig löste Peter sich von Bob. „Das ist egal.“ Peter legte einen Arm um Bobs Hüfte, als der sich mit dem Rücken gegen ihn lehnte und seine Tasse vorsichtig in die Hände nahm um an dem Glühwein zu nippen. „Mein Vater hat heute Nachmittag alles gesagt, was zu sagen war.“

„Ihr habt euer Coming out hinter euch?“, hackte Kelly lächelnd nach, obwohl sie auch ein wenig besorgt schien.

Bob nickte. „Das passiert, wenn ich Peter drei Tage allein lasse!“

„Jah!“, stimmte Peter ihm zu. „Ich werde nervös so ganz ohne dich. Und meine Eltern konnte ich so gar nicht mehr ertragen. - Ich habe gestern schneller geredet als gedacht!“

„Das hört sich nicht all zu gut an“, meinte Kelly besorgt.

Peter hob die Schultern. „Bobs Eltern unterstützen uns. Und meine werden wohl ab heute behaupten keinen Sohn zu haben. Ich muss damit leben lernen. Ich gebe Bob nicht auf, nur weil meine Eltern zu engstirnig sind, um meine Liebe zu ihm zu akzeptieren.“

„Es tut mir Leid“, stellte Kelly leise fest.

Peter schüttelte den Kopf. „Das muss es nicht. Ich hatte Zeit mich darauf vor zu bereiten.“

„Zusammen schaffen wir das“, stimmte Bob ihm lächelnd zu.

„Deine Eltern haben dich raus geschmissen, weil du schwul bist?“, wollte Adrian entsetzt wissen. „Das ist ziemlich krass.“

„Es ist tatsächlich mehr, als ich erwartet hatte“, stellte Peter fest. „Ich habe mich auf Ablehnung und Streit eingestellt. Aber nicht auf die Dinge, die mein Vater mir gestern und heute an den Kopf geworfen hat. Ich weiß nicht, was meine Mutter noch sagen würde, aber ich denke kaum, dass ich noch viel Gelegenheit haben werde mit ihr zu sprechen.“

„Ich dachte bisher immer, es seien Übertreibungen, wenn man Geschichten erzählt hat, dass Eltern so auf ein Coming out reagieren würden“, meinte Adrian betroffen.

„Meine Eltern waren schon immer homophobe Arschlöcher. Das haben sie mir auch schon mehr als einmal bewiesen, auch ohne dass sie wussten, dass ich zu dieser so verhassten Art von Menschen gehöre. Ich habe wirklich nicht erwartet, dass sie ihre Meinung für mich ändern würden“, erwiderte Peter resigniert.

„Und was haben deine Eltern gesagt, Bob?“, wollte Kelly wissen.

„Sie wussten es schon“, berichtete Bob schmunzelnd. „Mein Vater hat es wohl irgendwie heraus bekommen. Aber um ehrlich zu sein, waren wir in unserem Haus tatsächlich nicht so vorsichtig, wie sonst.“

„Ihr habt euch dort sicher gefühlt“, meinte Kelly lächelnd. „Und das ward ihr ja schließlich auch und seid es auch in Zukunft. Ich freue mich für euch, dass zumindest Bobs Eltern für euch da sind.“

Peter sah sie lächelnd an. Er war nicht in der Lage in Worte zu fassen, wie sehr er selbst darüber erleichtert und erfreut war. Die ganze Nacht hatte er sich Sorgen darum gemacht, wie Bobs und seine Beziehung weiter verlaufen würde, wenn Bobs Eltern ebenso reagierten, wie seine eigenen. Er hatte keinen Zweifel daran, dass sie beide eine Menge zusammen durchstehen konnten. Aber es gab Dinge, von denen Peter fürchtete, das sie sie nicht durchstehen würden. Zumindest zu diesem Zeitpunkt nicht.

Doch das waren im Moment Gedanken, die er weit von sich geschoben hatte, als er am frühen Abend entschieden hatte, nicht in Trauer und Verzweiflung zu versinken. Er wollte Weihnachten genießen, zur Not auch ohne seine Eltern, wenn sie bei ihrer Meinung blieben, woran er kaum Zweifel hegte.

„Und was habt ihr nun vor?“, wollte Kelly schmunzelnd wissen.

„Erst einmal entführe ich Bob nach Weihnachten für eine Woche“, berichtete Peter. „Und dann machen wir uns Gedanken über den Rest.“

„Weißt du, wo Peter mit mir hin will?“, wollte Bob von Kelly wissen.

Das Mädchen schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Er hat mir nicht mal gesagt, dass er mit dir weg fahren will! Dabei gab es eine Zeit, da wusste ich über jeden Schritt Bescheid, den Peter getan hat, um dich für sich zu gewinnen!“

„Zum Glück hat Bob sich schon vor einem Jahr für mich entschieden und du musst nicht mehr als Kummerkasten herhalten“, erwiderte Peter lächelnd.

„Und du versinkst nicht mehr im Liebeskummer“, stimmte Kelly ihm schmunzelnd zu. „Wann fahrt ihr denn?“, wollte sie dann doch neugierig wissen.

Peter antwortete ihr lächelnd. In den darauf folgenden Minuten musste er lachend nicht nur Bobs sondern auch Kellys neugierige Fragen nach dem Ziel abwehren, bis Adrian ihm schmunzelnd zu Hilfe kam und das Gespräch in andere Bahnen lenkte.

Peter fühlte sich so wohl wie schon lange nicht mehr. Mit Bob an seiner Seite und versunken in das ausgelassene Gespräch mit Kelly und Adrian, waren alle Sorgen für diesen Abend vergessen. Das Leben ging weiter und nicht jeder würde ihn verstoßen, weil er offen zu seiner Liebe stand.


	4. Chapter 4

Peter starrte auf die Tür vor sich. Seit Minuten stand er davor, ohne die Klingel betätigt zu haben. Zum einen hatte er seinen Schlüssel nicht mitgenommen, als er am vergangenen Sonntag das Haus seiner Eltern verlassen hatte, zum anderen hatte sein Vater deutlich gemacht, dass das hier nicht mehr sein zu Hause war. Damit sollte er sich verhalten, wie jeder vernünftige Gast das tat und klingeln.

Das Problem war, dass Peter sich nicht sicher war, ob er tatsächlich klingeln wollte.

Es war der 24., später Vormittag. In den vergangenen Tagen hatte er viele Gespräch mit Bob aber auch mit dessen Eltern geführt. Eigentlich wollte Peter seine Eltern im Moment gar nicht sehen. Er konnte noch immer nicht mit den Dingen umgehen, die sie ihm gesagt hatten. Und doch war da immer noch die Hoffnung, dass seine Eltern vielleicht doch noch akzeptieren würden, dass er einfach anders war.

Bob hatte den ganzen Morgen damit zugebracht, ihm Mut zu machen. Er wäre mit Sicherheit mitgekommen, wenn Peter ihn darum gebeten hätte, doch das wäre keine gute Idee gewesen. Mr Shaw würde Bob auf seinem Grundstück vermutlich keine Minute dulden, obwohl Peter seinen Freund gern als Unterstützung dabei gehabt hätte.

Nach langen Gesprächen mit Mr Andrews war Peter klar geworden, dass es unklug wäre bis nach dem Urlaub zu warten, bis er eine weiter Konfrontation mit seinen Eltern wagte. Drei Tage sollten ausreichen um die Gemüter abgekühlt zu haben. Außerdem war Heilig Abend und das war ein Tag, den man in Familie verbringen sollte.

Schließlich rang Peter sich doch dazu durch zu klingeln. Seine Nervosität wuchs ins unermessliche, während er darauf wartete, dass seine Mutter oder sein Vater die Tür öffneten. Obwohl kaum eine halbe Minute verging schien für ihn eine Ewigkeit zu vergehen.

Es war schließlich seine Mutter, die die Tür öffnete. „Peter“, stellte sie überrascht fest. Unsicherheit flackerte über ihr Gesicht.

„Hey, Mum“, meinte Peter mit zaghaftem Lächeln. „Frohe Weihnachten.“

Sie zögerte einen Moment, bevor sie das „Frohe Weihnachten“ leise erwiderte und zur Seite trat. „Komm doch rein.“

„Danke.“ Es war ein fremdes Gefühl, als er das Haus betrat, Schuhe und Jacke auszog und sie weg stellte. Er spürte deutlich, dass er tatsächlich nur noch Gast in dem Haus war, in dem er aufgewachsen war. Noch befremdlicher war die Distanz, die zwischen ihm und seiner Mutter herrschte und ihre offensichtliche Befangenheit.

„Ich … ich stehe noch in der Küche“, erklärte Mrs Shaw. „Also…“

„Ich kann dir helfen“, bot Peter an. Er hatte ihr immer gern geholfen, auch wenn er nie auf die Idee gekommen war, allein zu kochen. Und vielleicht brachte sie beide das wieder auf eine etwas vertrautere Basis. Also folgte Peter seiner Mutter in die Küche. Der Truthahn war schon im Ofen und offensichtlich hatte er seine Mutter beim Abwasch gestört. „Ich übernehme die Kartoffeln“, entschied er.

Mrs Shaw lehnte die Hilfe allerdings ab, als Peter sich an die Spüle stellen wollte.

Peter setzte sich an den Küchentisch und seufzte. „Ist Dad nicht da?“, wollte er wissen.

Mrs Shaw schüttelte den Kopf. „Er holt den Baum.“

Ein Stich fuhr durch Peter, aber etwas anderes hätte er wohl kaum erwarten können. So weit er sich zurück erinnern konnte hatte sein Vater ihn immer mitgenommen, wenn er an Heilig Abend einen Weihnachtsbaum geholt hatte. Peter versuchte sich einzureden, dass es egal war, doch einmal mehr fühlte er sich furchtbar zurück gewiesen.

„Bist du dir sicher … Ich meine … vielleicht verwechselt du Freundschaft mit Liebe“, begann Mrs Shaw vorsichtig.

„Dad hat also von Bob berichtet“, stellte Peter fest. „Und ich verwechsle da bestimmt nichts. - Es ist schon lange keine Freundschaft mehr, was Bob und mich verbindet.“

Sie schwieg.

„Du hältst es für falsch, nicht wahr?“ Peter beobachtete seine Mutter aufmerksam.

Sie hielt einen Moment in ihrer Arbeit inne, sah jedoch nicht zu ihm. „Es ist nicht richtig“, stellte sie fest. „Es ist nicht natürlich.“

„Es gibt auch aus dem Tierreich Beispiele für gleichgeschlechtliche Paare“, erwiderte Peter. „Es muss also schon irgendwo etwas sehr natürliches daran sein.“

Mrs Shaw schüttelte den Kopf. „Diese Gerüchte haben irgendwelche Leute in die Welt gesetzt um eine Rechtfertigung für ihr Handeln zu finden. Aber es bleibt trotzdem falsch.“

„Was ist falsch daran, zu lieben?“, wollte Peter verzweifelt wissen.

„Gar nichts.“ Mrs Shaw schüttelte erneut den Kopf, dieses Mal mit bekümmerter Miene. „Aber es ist falsch als Mann einen anderen Mann zu lieben, Peter.“

„Man kann sich nicht aussuchen, wen man liebt“, erwiderte Peter leise.

„Hast du es denn versucht? Hast du versucht ein Mädchen kennen zu lernen?“, wollte seine Mutter wissen und es gelang ihr nicht, den Vorwurf aus ihrer Stimme zu verbannen.

„Als ob das etwas gebracht hätte“, wies Peter sie zurück, ohne zu erläutern, dass letztendlich Kelly dieser Versuch gewesen war.

„Also nicht“, schlussfolgerte Mrs Shaw. „Irgendwann wirst du einsehen, dass du den falschen Weg gewählt hast und dann wirst du dir wünschen auf deinen Vater und mich gehört zu haben!“

„Ich glaube nicht, dass es irgendwann einmal so kommen wird“, erwiderte Peter. Er starrte verbissen auf den Tisch und versuchte dem zweifelnden Blick seiner Mutter auszuweichen. Unangenehmes Schweigen legte sich über sie. Und es hielt an, bis die Haustür aufgeschlossen wurde.

„Das wird dein Vater sein“, stellte Mrs Shaw leise fest ohne von ihrer Arbeit aufzusehen.

Peter schwieg. Es war nicht so, dass es jemand anderes sein könnte. Seine Mutter schien krampfhaft ein Gespräch beginnen zu wollen, doch dadurch fühlte sich Peter nur noch mehr fehl am Platz als ohnehin schon. Dazu kam, dass er sich nicht sicher war, ob er wirklich ein weiteres Gespräch mit seinem Vater führen wollte – ob er es ertragen würde, erneut von ihm zurückgewiesen zu werden.

„Hilfst du mir…“ Mr Shaw blieb wie angewurzelt in der Tür der Küche stehen und starrte zu seinem Sohn. „Was tust du hier?“

„Ich würde gern Weihnachten mit euch verbringen“, antwortete Peter fest. „Kann ich dir mit dem Baum helfen?“

„Ich denke nicht, dass ich deine Hilfe brauche. Hast du also eingesehen, dass diese Anwandlung inakzeptabel ist?“, wollte Mr Andrews von ihm wissen.

Peter schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Aber ihr seid noch immer meine Eltern. Und ich finde, Weihnachten sollte man mit der Familie verbringen wenn es möglich ist.“

„Ich habe keine Schwuchtel als Sohn!“, fuhr Mr Shaw ihn an.

Peter schloss die Augen und holte tief Luft, bevor er seinen Vater ernst ansah. „Es macht mich doch nicht zu einem anderen Menschen, nur weil ihr jetzt wisst, dass ich schwul bin!“

„Seit wann glaubst du denn, schwul zu sein? Seit zwei Jahren? Du hast keine Ahnung, wie sehr du dich vor zwei Jahren verändert hast!“, erwiderte Mr Shaw ungehalten.

„Vor zwei Jahren habe ich gelernt, dass ich mich nicht immer auf euch verlassen kann, noch weniger als ich es vorher schon getan habe. Ich weiß schon viel länger, dass ich schwul bin. Ich konnte es nur nicht akzeptieren und habe versucht es zu verdrängen. So verbissen sogar, dass ich mich in diese Beziehung mit Kelly geflüchtet habe. Das hat nicht erst vor zwei Jahren begonnen.“ Peter hielt dem abweisenden Blick seines Vaters stand.

„Ach nein?“, fragte Mr Shaw bissig.

„Ich hatte meinen ersten feuchten Traum, als ich zwölf war. Von einem Jungen aus meiner Klasse. Ich habe überhaupt sehr selten von Mädchen geträumt. Ich habe all die Jahre versucht es zu verdrängen. Alles, was mir das gebracht hat, war, dass ich die ganze Zeit unglücklich war. Das Jahr mit Bob war mit Abstand das glücklichste seit langer Zeit“, erklärte Peter ruhig.

„Du siehst im Moment alles andere als glücklich aus“, mischte Mrs Shaw sich vorsichtig ein.

Peter sah traurig zu ihr. „Glaubst du wirklich, dass ich in weihnachtlicher Stimmung bin, während meine Eltern mich aus ihrem Leben verbannen wollen?“

„Wir wollen dich doch nicht verbannen!“, rief Mrs Shaw aufgeregt. „Wir wollen doch nur, dass du wieder zur Vernunft kommst!“

Peter schüttelte den Kopf und lehnte sich zurück. „Vielleicht habe ich euch am Sonntag zu sehr ins kalte Wasser geworfen. Mir ist klar, dass das für euch nicht gerade einfach sein muss. Das war es für mich auch nicht am Anfang. Aber das ändert doch nichts daran, dass ich euer Sohn bin!“

„Ein toller Sohn, der uns jahrelang mit Lügen abspeist!“, murmelte Mrs Shaw. Sie lehnte mit verschränkten Armen an der Arbeitsfläche und starte an Peter vorbei an die Wand.

„Ich hatte Angst vor eurer Reaktion, Angst davor damit nicht umgehen zu können. Und ich bin überfordert mit der Ablehnung, dir ihr mir entgegen bringt!“, stellte Peter verzweifelt fest. „Aber ich konnte euch auch nicht mehr belügen. Ich wollte kein Geheimnis mehr daraus machen, dass ich verliebt bin und in wen ich verliebt bin! - Was hättet ihr den getan, wenn ich euch von Anfang an von meinen Gefühlen erzählt hätte?“

„Wir hätten dich gleich zu einem Arzt gebracht“, meinte Mr Shaw entschieden. Er nahm einige Prospekte vom Kühlschrank und legte sie vor Peter auf den Küchentisch. „Es gibt sehr wohl Ärzte, die dich behandeln würden, wenn du dich nur darauf einlassen würdest!“

Peter schob die Papiere von sich. „Ich bin nicht bereit einen Teil meiner Selbst aufzugeben. Diese Ärzte sind unter ihren Kollegen nicht sehr angesehen. Ich habe mich offensichtlich besser informiert, als du, Dad. Schließlich weiß ich schon seit Jahren, wie ihr auf meine sexuelle Neigung reagieren würdet.“

„Du hast also schon selbst darüber nachgedacht zu einem Psychologen zu gehen? Das beweist doch nur…“

„Nein, habe ich nicht“, fuhr Peter seinem Vater dazwischen. „Ich habe nur versucht mich auf eure Argumente vorzubereiten.“

Er wollte seinen Eltern keinen neuen Zündstoff für diese Diskussion liefern. Es hatte Monate gegeben, da hatte er einfach versucht seine Neigung zu ignorieren, dann hatte es Wochen gegeben, in denen er tatsächlich über einen Besuch bei einem Psychologen nachgedacht hatte. Und er hatte viel Zeit damit verbracht das Internet nach Informationen zu durchforsten.

„Wenn ich vor sechs Jahren mit euch gesprochen hätte, dann hätte ich gar keine Chance gehabt mich selbst mit meinen Gefühlen auseinander zu setzen und damit klar zu kommen“, erklärte Peter. Ganz zu schweigen davon, dass seine Träume – ob Nachts oder Tagsüber – ihm damals furchtbar peinlich gewesen waren. Niemand hätte ihn damals dazu gebracht darüber zu reden. „Jetzt bin ich selbstbewusst genug und habe ausreichend Unterstützung um mich der Auseinandersetzung mit euch stellen zu können.“

„Wenn du so viel Unterstützung hast, dann brauchst du uns ja nicht!“, stellte Mr Shaw hart fest.

„Ihr seid meine Eltern!“, begehrte Peter auf.

„Ich werde keine Schwuchtel als meinen Sohn akzeptieren!“, erwiderte Mr Shaw unnachgiebig.

Peter seufzte. „Kannst du mir nicht einmal eine Chance geben?“

„Jemand wie du verdient keine Chance!“, fuhr sein Vater ihn an. „Du würdest eine Chance verdienen, wenn du bereit wärst dich therapieren zu lassen. Ich habe dir schon einmal gesagt, dass du wieder kommen kannst, sobald du zu diesem Schritt bereit bist!“

Peter fuhr erschrocken unter dem harschen Ton zusammen. Nach einem Moment stand er auf. „In Ordnung. Dann sollte ich gehen.“

Weder sein Vater noch seine Mutter folgten ihm oder protestierten, als er die Küche verließ. Er lief die Treppe hinauf in sein Zimmer um seine Sachen zu packen. Doch er hatte seinen Kleiderschrank gerade erst geöffnet, als sein Vater in der Tür auftauchte.

„Was tust du da?“, wollte er wütend wissen.

„Ich packe meine Sachen“, stellte Peter fest. Er griff sich dem ersten Stapel aus dem Schrank und schmiss ihn unachtsam in die Tasche, die er sich zuvor unter dem Bett hervor geholt hatte.

„Dein Sachen?“ Mr Shaw schlug die Schranktüren zu und drängte Peter aus dem Zimmer. „Alles in diesem Zimmer wurde von meinem Geld bezahlt! Nichts von all dem steht dir zu!“

Peter holte entsetzt Luft. „Wie bitte?“

„Ich finanziere keine Schwuchtel. Verlass dieses Haus und lass dir ja nicht einfallen noch einmal wieder zu kommen!“, fuhr Mr Shaw ihn an. „Ich will weder dich noch Bob noch einmal auf meinem Grundstück oder in meinem Haus sehen!“

Peter starrte seinen Vater an, dann wandte er sich wortlos ab und lief die Treppe hinunter. Sein Kopf war in diesem Moment wie leer gefegt. Die Worte seines Vaters hallten durch seinen Kopf. Ebenso die Dinge, die er mit seinen Eltern in der Küche besprochen hatte. Er verließ das Haus seiner Eltern ohne einmal zurück zu sehen. Ohne sich darum zu kümmern, wo er lang lief, überquerte er einige Straßen, bevor er irgendwo einfach auf den Boden sank und das Gesicht in den Händen vergrub.

Er hatte nicht wirklich geglaubt, dass er mit seinem Vater reden konnte. Doch das Verhalten seiner Mutter hatte ihm ein wenig Hoffnung gegeben. Sie war nicht so abweisend, wie ihr Mann. Sie schien eher besorgt und verzweifelt, aber durchaus so, als dass man mit ihr reden könnte, wenn sie Zeit gehabt hatte, sich an den Gedanken zu gewöhnen, dass Peter anders war, als sie es erwartet hatte.

In diesem Moment war Peter sich sicher, dass sein Vater niemals wieder ein Wort mit ihm sprechen würde. Und seine Mutter hielt eindeutig eher zu ihrem Mann als zu ihrem Sohn. Je klarer seine Gedanken wurden, desto mehr wurde ihm bewusst, welche Tragweite der Rausschmiss aus seinem Elternhaus eigentlich hatte. Mit 18 Jahren und ohne Schulabschluss stand er ohne Unterstützung da.

Er hatte Bob und dessen Eltern, er hatte Justus und Kelly und andere Freunde. Doch in diesem Moment war auch das kein Trost. Zum zweiten Mal innerhalb von vier Tagen brach die Verzweiflung über Peter herein. Er hatte keine Eltern mehr.

Peter war klar gewesen, als er zu seinen Eltern aufgebrochen war, dass er den Abend wohl eher bei den Andrews verbringen würde, als bei seinen Eltern. Doch er hatte sie nicht aufgeben wollen. Ihm war bewusst, dass er auch jetzt nicht nachlassen sollte. Seine Mutter war vielleicht irgendwann bereit mit ihm zu reden. Und wenn er hartnäckig genug war, dann würde vielleicht auch irgendwann sein Vater einsehen, dass er Peter nicht ändern konnte.

Im Moment war Peter sich jedoch nicht sicher, ob er die Kraft hatte um die Anerkennung oder wenigstens ein wenig Verständnis von Seiten seiner Eltern zu kämpfen. Er wollte nicht kämpfen, zumindest nicht in diesem Moment. Peter wusste, dass er sein Leben lang würden kämpfen müssen. Aber es war weniger anstrengend gegen die Intoleranz und Ablehnung fremder Leute zu kämpfen, als um die Toleranz der eigenen Eltern.

Peter fuhr erschrocken zusammen, als sich Arme von hinten um seine Schultern legten. „Wir schaffen das“, hörte er Bobs Stimme nah an seinem Ohr. Peter lehnte sich erleichtert zurück, einmal mehr froh um den Halt, den Bob ihm gab.

„Mein Vater hat mich raus geschmissen. Und uns beiden Hausverbot erteilt“, berichtete Peter leise.

„Wie lange sitzt du schon hier? Du bist ganz kalt!“, meinte Bob besorgt.

Peter hob die Schultern. „Keine Ahnung“, gab er zu. „Wieso bist du hier?“

„Ich habe mir Sorgen um dich gemacht“, erklärte Bob. „Und du bist nicht ans Handy gegangen. Also habe ich dich gesucht.“

Peter lehnte den Kopf zurück, bis er auf Bobs Schulter zu ruhen kam. „Das liegt noch in meinem Zimmer – meinem ehemaligen Zimmer. Ich werde mir ein neues kaufen müssen.“

„Das sind deine Sachen. Deine Eltern müssen sie dir geben“, erwiderte Bob sanft. Er hauchte einen Kuss gegen Peters Schläfe.

Peter schnaubte. „Jemanden wie mich will er nicht finanzieren, sagt mein Vater. Er hat mich meine Sachen nicht einmal packen lassen, bevor er mich aus dem Haus geworfen hat. Ich dürfte noch genug Geld auf dem Sparbuch haben um mir das nötigste nach zu kaufen.“

„Bevor du irgendetwas kaufst, sehen wir erst einmal nach, ob wir nicht doch irgendwie an deine Sachen heran kommen!“, entgegnete Bob.

„Meine Dietriche sind in der Zentrale“, meinte Peter grinsend.

„Das wäre zum Beispiel eine Möglichkeit. Aber eher nicht die Variante der Wahl“, stimmte Bob ihm lächelnd zu. „Und für unseren Urlaub sollten erst einmal genug deiner Sachen in meinem Schrank zu finden sein.“

Peter sah seinen Freund grinsend an. „Ich hatte ohnehin nicht vor all zu viele Dinge in dieser Woche zu brauchen!“

„Gut zu wissen, in welche Richtung deine Pläne gehen“, meinte Bob ebenfalls grinsend.

„Wenn du mit mir in den Ski-Urlaub fahren willst, musst du dich bis nächstes Jahr gedulden!“, stellte Peter fest.

„Ich habe absolut nichts gegen deine Pläne“, entgegnete Bob schmunzelnd. „Ich bezweifle, dass uns langweilig wird, auch wenn wir mehr als eine Woche das Bett nicht verlassen.“

„Gut zu wissen. Aber für Montag habe ich dann schon noch andere Pläne“, berichtete Peter lächelnd. „Ein Jahr. Das muss schließlich anständig gefeiert werden.“

„In der Tat“, stimmte Bob glücklich zu. „Aber das ist erst in vier Tagen. Lass uns nach Hause gehen. Es ist kalt und du frierst. Außerdem brauche ich noch Hilfe dabei, den Baum zu schmücken.“

Peter sprang lächelnd auf und half Bob auf die Beine. 'Zu Hause' war für ihn nicht länger das Haus seiner Eltern, sondern für den Moment das der Andrews. Und auch wenn die ganze Situation einen bitteren Beigeschmack hatte, war es ein berauschendes Gefühl, dass Bob und er nun in gewisser Weise ein gemeinsames 'zu Hause' hatten.


	5. Chapter 5

Peter hatte die Arme hinter dem Kopf verschränkt, lag auf Bobs Bett und starrte nachdenklich an die Decke. Er hatte sich in Bobs Zimmer zurück als dessen Großeltern gekommen waren. Ihr Unverständnis über sein hier sein und ihr Unwille ihn bei ihrer Famlienfeier zu akzeptieren hatten Peter sich zurück ziehen lassen.

Der vergangene Tag war gerettet gewesen, nachdem Bob ihn gefunden hatte. Sie hatten eine Menge Spaß dabei gehabt den Baum zu schmücken. Peter hatte seit Jahren nicht mehr dabei geholfen den Baum zu schmücken. Er und sein Vater hatten ihn an Heilig Abend geholt und seine Mutter hatte ihn dann geschmückt. Als kleines Kind hatte Peter ihr dabei geholfen, doch es hatte irgendwann den Reiz verloren. Dieses Jahr hatte er den Spaß daran wiedergefunden.

Den Abend hatten sie zu viert verbracht und lange Gespräche geführt. Im Hause Andrews herrschte einfach eine viel entspanntere Stimmung, als Peter sie seit langer Zeit bei seinen Eltern gespürt hatte. Es war ein schöner, gemütlicher Abend gewesen, den Peter in vollen Zügen genossen hatte.

Doch an diesem Tag waren Bobs Großeltern zum gemeinsamen Festessen am Abend geladen und hatten pünktlich zum Kaffetrinken vor der Tür gestanden. Peter traf sie nicht zum ersten Mal, doch bisher war er ihnen immer als Bobs bester Freund vorgestellt worden. Es verwunderte ihn wenig, dass sie die Familienfeier lieber ohne den besten Freund ihres Enkels verbringen wollten.

Es klopfte an der Tür und Mr Andrews betrat das Zimmer ohne auf Peters Antwort zu warten. „Willst du nicht wieder herunter kommen, Peter?“

Peter setzte sich mit einem Seufzen auf. „Ich habe das Gefühl euch zu stören“, gab er zu. „Weihnachten sollte man in Familie verbringen. Mir ist schon klar, warum deine Eltern und Schwiegereltern mit meiner Anwesenheit nicht so glücklich sind.“

„Du wärst lieber bei deinen Eltern, nicht wahr?“ Mr Andrews setzte sich neben Peter und musterte ihn besorgt.

„Keine Ahnung.“ Peter hob die Schultern. „Im Moment will ich sie eigentlich nicht sehen. Aber allgemein ginge es mir wahrscheinlich tatsächlich besser, wenn mein Verhältnis zu ihnen besser wäre. - Die Situation ist nicht zu ändern. Ich brauche nur ein bisschen Zeit um mich daran zu gewöhnen.“ Er war zu verletzt vom Verhalten seiner Eltern um sie im Moment tatsächlich zu vermissen.

„Bereust du es, mit deinen Eltern über deine Gefühle gesprochen zu haben?“, fragte Mr Andrews.

Peter schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Ich habe es nicht mehr ausgehalten sie zu belügen und Bob in gewisser Weise vor ihnen zu verstecken. Bob hat schon Recht. Eigentlich ist es absurd. Ich habe kaum Zurückhaltung gekannt, als ich vor einem Jahr um Bobs Liebe gekämpft habe. Aber mich meinen Eltern zu stellen hat mir so viel Angst gemacht.“

„Angst zu haben ist in dieser Situation verständlich“, meinte Mr Andrews sanft. „Bob hatte mit Sicherheit auch Angst vor unserer Reaktion. Ich habe deinen Vater erlebt und ich kann dich verstehen. An deiner Stelle hätte ich dieses Gespräch auch so lange hinaus gezögert, wie nur möglich.“

„Ich glaube, ich habe Bob damit ein paar Mal böse vor den Kopf gestoßen. Er hätte diesen Schritt gern schon vor einigen Monaten gemacht“, erklärte Peter. „Bob hat es nicht verstanden und ich habe es ihm nicht erklären können.“

„Er versteht dich jetzt. Und ich glaube, Bob wäre froh, wenn du unten neben ihm sitzen würdest, anstatt hier oben Trübsal zu blasen“, stellte Mr Andrews lächelnd fest.

„Ich hatte vorhin das Gefühl, als würde ich stören“, gab Peter leise zu.

„Meine Eltern und die meiner Frau waren irritiert, aber Bob redet gerade mit ihnen. Ich bin mir sicher, dass sie nichts dagegen haben, wenn du wieder mit herunter kommst!“, erwiderte Mr Andrews. „Du bist ein Teil unserer Familie.“

Peter zögerte noch einen Moment, bevor er sich einen Ruck gab und aufstand. „Es ist sowieso langweilig, ganz allein hier oben!“

„Sehr schön.“ Mr Andrews folgte Peter aus dem Zimmer. „Geh schon einmal vor. Ich soll eigentlich meiner Frau in der Küche helfen.“

„Also spielst du lieber Seelenklempner als dich in der Küche einspannen zu lassen?“, stellte Peter lachend fest.

„Definitiv. Und ich hatte das Gefühl du würdest jemandem zum Reden brauchen“, entgegnete Mr Andrews.

„Ich glaube, das war wirklich keine schlechte Idee“, gab Peter ihm Recht. Ihre Wege trennten sich am Fuß der Treppe. Mr Andrews bog gleich in die Küche ab und Peter wollte die nächste Tür ins Wohnzimmer nehmen, hielt jedoch inne, als er Bob mit seinen Großeltern sprechen hörte.

„Weil ich Peter hier haben will. Und ich möchte nicht, dass er oben in meinem Zimmer sitzt, weil ihr ihm das Gefühl gebt nicht erwünscht zu sein!“, stellte Bob gerade fest.

„Nun, es ist schon ungewöhnlich, dass du über Weihnachten einen Freund hier hast“, stellte einer der Großväter verständnislos fest. „Warum ist er nicht bei seinen Eltern?“

„Weil sie ihn raus geschmissen haben!“, stellte Bob finster fest. „Weil er schwul ist, weil… Peter ist mehr als nur ein einfacher Freund!“

„Was … was willst du uns sagen, Bob?“

„Peter ist mein Freund“, erwiderte Bob nach einem kurzen Zögern. „Mein fester Freund.“

„Aber warst du nicht letztes Jahr noch mit diesem Mädchen zusammen? Wie hieß sie noch gleich? Eliza?“

„Elizabeth“, korrigierte Bob. „Letztes Jahr um die Zeit war das schon vorbei.“

„Aber … ein Junge? Bist du dir sicher? Ich meine … warum kein Mädchen?“

„Weil ich Peter liebe. Es geht nicht darum, ob Junge oder Mädchen. Letztendlich geht es darum, dass ich glücklich bin. Und das bin ich mit Peter. Diese Beziehung gibt mir Sicherheit und Rückhalt und Glück. Ich will Peter nicht mehr missen in diesem Teil meines Lebens.“

Peter lehnte sich gegen die Wand neben der Tür und lauschte lächelnd Bobs Worten.

„Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass ihr überrumpelt seid und dass es euch vielleicht schwer fällt zu akzeptieren, dass ich euch einen Jungen als meine Partner vorstelle, statt einem Mädchen. Aber ich bitte euch es einfach hin zu nehmen. Peter gehört zu meinem Leben und ich kann mir im Moment nicht vorstellen, dass es jemals anders sein wird.“

„Ein junger Mann in deinem Alter sollte nach einem netten Mädchen suchen, mit dem er sein Leben verbringen wird, statt die Zeit mit einem anderen Jungen zu vergeuden!“

„Am Ziel dieser Suche stand für mich Peter“, stellte Bob sanft fest.

„Nun, du bist jung und offenbar sehr verliebt. Aber was du heute für unumstößlich hältst, kann nächste Woche schon wieder ganz anders sein.“

„Nein“, widersprach Bob entschieden. „Peter ist mehr als nur eine Jugendliebe. - Ihr habt in unserem Alter bereits geheiratet. Und das ist noch immer eine glückliche Ehe, oder nicht? Ich gebe Peter nicht mehr her und ich bin sicher, wir sind da einer Meinung.“

„Belauscht da etwa jemand die Gespräche anderer?“ Mr Andrews stand grinsend vor Peter, als dieser sich erschrocken zu ihm umdrehte.

„Würde mir nicht einfallen“, wehrte Peter ab, als er sich gefasst hatte. „Ich wollte das Gespräch nur nicht unterbrechen.“

„Natürlich“, erwiderte Mr Andrews. „Deswegen lehnst du lächelnd neben der Tür und saugst jedes Wort in dich auf, das Bob sagt!“

Peter seufzte. „Es ist schöne diese Dinge von Bob zu hören. Ich meine, wir reden natürlich über unsere Gefühle und unsere Beziehung. Aber nicht so … verstehst du?“

„Das tue ich“, stimmte Mr Andrews ihm zu. „Ich denke, Bob wartet auf dich.“ Mit diesen Worten schob er Peter vor sich in das Wohnzimmer. „Seht mal, wen ich hier gefunden habe!“

„Peter!“ Bob lächelte sanft und streckte seine Hand nach Peter aus.

Peter folgte der stummen Aufforderung. Er griff nach der ausgestreckten Hand und setzte sich neben seinen Freund auf das Sofa. „Ich liebe dich auch“, stellte Peter leise fest. „Und ich bin ganz deiner Meinung.“

„Ich habe nichts anderes erwartet“, entgegnete Bob lächelnd. Er küsste Peter, bevor er sich wieder seinen Großeltern zu wandte. „Ich möchte Weihnachten mit Peter und euch zusammen verbringen!“

„Wenn wir wieder hier sind, werden wir beide mir ein neues Bett aussuchen gehen“, stellte Bob entschieden fest. „Auf Dauer geht das hier nicht zu Zweit.“

„Ich habe kein Problem damit“, erwiderte Peter zufrieden. Er zog Bob noch ein wenig Näher in seine Arme und versuchte gegen die Müdigkeit anzukämpfen, die ihn zu überwältigen drohte.

„Ein breiteres Bett bedeutet ja nicht, dass ich nicht trotzdem in deinen Armen schlafen kann. Es ist mit meinen Eltern abgesprochen, dass ich ein neues Bett zu Weihnachten bekomme. Und da das wohl unser gemeinsames Bett werden wird, sollten wir es gemeinsam aussuchen“, entgegnete Bob.

„Wenn du das so sagst, hab ich natürlich nichts dagegen. - Sind deine Sachen gepackt?“, wollte Peter verschlafen wissen.

„Verdammt!“ Bob sprang aus dem Bett. „Das habe ich ganz vergessen.“

Peter lachte leise. „Hab ich mir gedacht.“ Er beobachtete Bob dabei, wie er unruhig durch das Zimmer lief und begann seine Sachen zusammen zu packen. „Ich hab das schon vorhin gemacht, kurz nachdem deine Großeltern gekommen waren.“

Bob hielt in seinem Tun inne. Sein Blick lag irgendwo zwischen Sorge und Zweifel, als er zu Peter sah. „Du hast dich heute nicht sehr wohl gefühlt“, stellte er bedrückt fest.

Peter zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wir hätten damit rechnen müssen, dass der Rest deiner Familie mich eher als Eindringling auf ihrer Familienfeier ansieht. Es ist schon stark von deinen Eltern, dass sie mich ohne weiteres einfach so hier aufnehmen!“

„Das heißt nur, dass sie dich schon voll und ganz als Familienmitglied ansehen!“, stellte Bob breit grinsend fest.

„So was ähnliches hat dein Dad vorhin auch gesagt“, berichtete Peter. „Am Anfang hab ich mich wirklich wie ein Eindringling gefühlt. Aber es war in Ordnung, nachdem du mit ihnen gesprochen hattest.“

„Du bist kein Eindringling“, meinte Bob entschieden. „Und sie werden sich daran gewöhnen müssen, dass ich ab sofort auf Familienfeiern nur noch in deiner Begleitung erscheine! - Ich bin nur froh, dass nicht auch noch Mums Bruder samt Familie hier war.“

Peter runzelte die Stirn. „Wieso?“

Bob schüttelte beruhigend den Kopf. „Sie sind in Ordnung. Aber sie können wirklich nervig sein. Sie hätten den ganzen Tag nichts anderes getan als uns auszufragen. Letztes Jahr habe ich sie kaum ertragen, weil … ich mit anderen Dingen beschäftigt war. Ich war nicht wirklich in der Lage irgendwem zuzuhören.“

„Ich habe dich ziemlich verwirrt letztes Jahr“, stellte Peter nachdenklich fest.

„Und wie!“, stimmte Bob ihm lachend zu. „Du hast keine Ahnung, wie sehr!“

„Pack deine Sachen!“, murmelte Peter verschlafen. Er sah zur Uhr und hob überrascht die Augenbrauen. Es war kurz nach eins. „In fünf Stunden klingelt der Wecker!“

„Warum müssen wir eigentlich so früh los?“, wollte Bob wissen, packte aber tatsächlich weiter.

„Weil die Anbindung mit dem Bus am Samstag ziemlich bescheiden ist. Sonntag kommt man gar nicht richtig hin. Und Montag will ich nicht den halben Tag mit der Hinreise verbringen“, erklärte Peter.

„Und warum nehmen wir nicht das Auto?“, wollte Bob neugierig wissen.

Peter runzelte die Stirn. „Ich fahre ja gern Auto. Aber ich möchte nicht unbedingt in unserem Urlaub ausprobieren, ob ich mit über einem halben Meter Schnee mitten in den Rocky Mountains klar komme.“

„Also doch ein Ski-Urlaub?“, fragte Bob lächelnd.

Peter schüttelte den Kopf und gab den Kampf auf, seine Augen offen halten zu wollen. „Weit ab von jedem Ski-Gebiet. Wir werden die einzigen Urlauber weit und breit sein. Das ist nur im Sommer ein beliebtes Urlaubsziel. Ich wollte einen Ort, an dem wir beide unsere Ruhe haben und nicht schief angesehen werden, wenn wir zusammen ausgehen.“

„Und woher weißt du, dass das da so ist?“, wollte Bob wissen.

„Die sind das gewohnt. Sam ist da aufgewachsen“, murmelte Peter.

„Ah ja, Sam.“

Peter hörte die Skepsis aus Bobs Stimme heraus. Bob war eigentlich nicht der eifersüchtige Typ. Doch wenn Sams Name viel kam doch immer leichte Eifersucht in ihm auf.

Peter grinste, noch immer mit geschlossenen Augen.„Ich sag ihm, er soll nächsten Sommer in LA Urlaub machen, dann kannst du ihm kennen lernen. Ich glaube nicht, dass wir es uns leisten könnte nach Phoenix zu fahren.“

Er hatte Sam im letzten Urlaub mit seinen Eltern kennen gelernt. Sam war es gewesen, der Peter vor Augen geführt hatte, dass er nicht ewig damit würde Leben können, sich selbst zu verstecken. Sam war innerhalb von zwei Wochen zu einem wirklich guten Freund geworden.

„Also ein verschneites kleines Dorf“, fasste Bob zusammen.

„Hm.“ Peter gähnte herzhaft. „Ein kleines Ferienhaus, in dem alles vorhanden sein sollte, was wir für acht Tage zum Leben brauchen.“

„Hört sich nicht so an, als gäbe es viel, was man da unternehmen kann“, stellte Bob fest.

Peter drehte sich grinsend auf den Rücken. „Da gibt es heiße Quellen, die in eine Therme integriert sind. Das ganze Bad nur für uns. Und das Essen beim Gasthof im Dorf ist überragend.“

„Das ganze Bad für uns?“, hakte Bob nach.

Peter spürte die Matratze neben sich unter Bobs Gewicht einsinken. Er drehte sich zu seinem Freund und bettete seinen Kopf auf dessen Schoß. „Es ist gut mit dem Enkel der Inhaber befreundet zu sein! - Fertig mit Packen?“

„Wenn du sagst wir gehen in die Therme sollte ich meine Badehose einpacken“, fiel Bob ein. Er wollte wieder aufstehen, doch Peter hielt ihn zurück.

„Die ist schon in meiner Tasche.“ Peter runzelte unwillig die Stirn. „Du hat mich ausgefragt!“, stellte er empört fest.

Bob lachte leise. „Ach, ist dir das auch schon aufgefallen?“

„Ziemlich gemein, meine Lage einfach so auszunutzen“, meinte Peter empört, aber noch immer an der Grenze zum Schlaf.

„Wenn ich schon eine Gelegenheit habe dich zum Reden zu bringen, dann nutze ich die doch!“, erwiderte Bob grinsend.

„Du solltest noch nicht mal wissen, dass ich dich morgen in den Urlaub entführe!“, protestierte Peter und schaffte es endlich doch die Augen wieder zu öffnen. „Erst muss mein Vater die Hälfte verraten und jetzt hast du mich so hinterhältig ausgefragt.“

„Und wer hätte dann meine Sachen gepackt?“, wollte Bob grinsend wissen.

„Ich, natürlich. Ich wusste vorhin nur nicht, ob du schon gepackt hast“, erklärte Peter lächelnd. „Aber wenn du jetzt fertig bist können wir ja schlafen.“

Bob gähnte. „Fabelhafte Idee. Keine fünf Stunden Schlaf mehr.“

„Wir können in der Bahn schlafen und im Bus. Ich bezweifle, dass der Zug wirklich nur drei Stunden braucht bei dem Wetter in den Bergen“, stellte Peter fest. Er rutschte zurück auf seinen Platz an der Wand und legte seine Arme um Bob, als dieser sich neben ihn legte.

„Vielleicht brauchen wir doch kein breiteres Bett“, murmelte Bob, bevor Peter in den Schlaf abdriftete.

**Ende**


End file.
